Delving Deeper
by Vaz1201
Summary: Jack founds out that Bunnymund and Toothiana are a couple and doesn't take it very well. Unsure of whom to go to, Jack seeks the advice of a "dark" character from the past and learns something new about himself as a guardian. What will the guardians do about this? SEQUEL TO HER SWEET TOOTH. Mainly Sweettooth, VERY slight Frostbite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :) **

**Credit for the title goes to "TheJoyousCrosser" for her/his helping me on the title name!**

**Hello everyone! As you can see, it's been a good while and I've finally uploaded my new chapter to the sequel of my previous fanfiction "Her Sweet tooth" that I finished a while back. To those who followed and are keeping up with my work, thanks for being by my side. To the new readers, it'll probably help if you read the fanfiction before this one to get an idea of what's going on. Anyway, read and review and enjoy the first chapter! :) **

* * *

After nearly a month of being an item, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny and Toothiana the Queen of Fairies finally let it out to everyone that they were together. The Sandman, nicknamed Sandy was pleased by this discovery and wanted (or tried) to ask as many questions he could to the rabbit and fairy who both couldn't really understand every question right off at the bat. Nicolas St. North embraced them both in his arms and congratulated the two of them, asking when the wedding was and if they were expecting children anytime soon jokingly which made both guardians blush from embarrassment.

Jack Frost was the first guardian to find out sadly by mistake at catching the two exchanging a secret kiss. Being the character that Bunnymund was, he let his significant other explain the situation to the baby faced Jack Frost and Toothiana explained the matter as simple as she could. The white haired boy was a bit surprised and ended up becoming distant and silent at the news that Toothiana told him.

"I see." Were Jack's only words as he saw Bunnymund take the fairy's hand in his own. Tooth nodded at the blue eyed boy and smiled brightly. Unable to resist, Jack smiled bitterly back in return and nodded at the blossoming couple. Saying his farewells, Jack flew off with the wind and went to the nearest coldest terrain he could think of. Landing on a mountain top somewhere in northern Russia, Jack was left to think to himself of the news he was just told.

Toothiana and Bunnymund. He couldn't believe it. Jack knew the rabbit had a _mild_ crush on the fairy but he never knew that it could lead to such…_things_ as this. Sighing and kicking the snow under his feet, the barefooted boy went over to the end of the mountain and squatting down looked over the scenery. The wind blew over Jack's form and forced the hood of his blue jacket to cover his head. Not really caring, he let the wind blow over his body and felt nothing as it got harder against his back.

Clenching his staff in his hand, the pale skinned sprite thought back to the surrounding year and in a half. In almost that length of time Jack was recruited as guardian, helped the capture of the "Bogeyman" Pitch Black and literally found out everything he needed to know about his distant past before he ever became Jack Frost. The day he met Toothiana he had to admit she was beautiful in a "spring" kind of way and her obsession with teeth was slightly adorable.

At the end of it all Jack knew he had some sort of affection or "puppy" love towards the fairy but had no idea how to act on it. Never being interested in the opposite sex or in anyone for that matter before being a part of the guardians. The only thing he could say he was vaguely aware of was that he wanted to be loved and wanted. To be accepted and _believed_ in by everyone, not just the children. He didn't like to feel like he wasn't there, like he was just a legend or myth. As time went by though Jack wanted to express his affections towards the fairy but had no idea how. And in not knowing how to express his emotions, he didn't even make an effort to confide in anybody about his feelings. Nobody could tell his feelings for the Tooth Fairy and Jack damned himself for not trying to show them sooner.

After witnessing Bunnymund kiss Toothiana at North's Christmas party last year (and his congratulations party at that) Jack took it upon himself to visit Toothiana every other day. Once he came by her place five days straight. The months were his busiest months but he had made time during the night and early mornings to assist Toothiana in her tooth work. But the blue eyed Guardian did notice the fairy queen was distant with him whenever he would visit or assist her. Even her fairies weren't gushing at him like they usually did whenever he was around. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Seeing Bunnymund kiss and embrace Toothiana was just painful. In a way he felt that he lost his only chance at being happy with a significant other. The love of the children were wonderful, the love that his new guardian friends and holiday friends were great but the love of a someone who you thought was "your one" was the greatest thing. Or at least he thought it was from the many stories he's heard about love and romance. Jack needed to talk to someone and it had to be someone who could understand his feelings. Someone who knew what it was like to _lose_ something so precious.

Standing up, the frost guardian step from the ledge and in a flash flew off into the grey cloudy skies.

* * *

Landing on the hard dirt ground, Jack started walking down the hall of darkness towards the chambers he once discovered months ago. In the chamber were large bird cages, rust visible on the once golden bars. A faint humming could be heard and the creaking of the cage's swinging back and forth was also noticed by the white haired guardian. Gripping his staff in his hand, Jack walked past a globe twinkling with yellow dots.

Going a bit further into the dark chamber, Jack finally stopped when he made it to a barred space. Sleeping outside the bars was a dark horse, snoring lightly. It's ears perked up and it awoke from its slumber to see Jack standing next to it. The large creature stood with Jack stepping back a bit. The horse gave a snort and looked back at the bars not really caring too much about the presence of the guardian near it. Inside the prison was darkness and the only light that was shown was outside the bars, the dim white of candles burning. Jack's shadow moved back and forth on the ground as the wind blew over the candles and making the atmosphere around the white haired boy seem ominous. Glaring at the shadow horse the creature looked from Jack to the bars and stepped aside, letting the guardian have a better but still foggy view of the person behind the bars.

"My my, a visitor."

Jack narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the familiar mock like voice. Faint breathing was heard and Jack stepped close to the bars, straining his eyes to peer into the darkness. The rustling of fabric and a groan was heard. The figure in the prison gave a hoarse cough and steps were making their way towards Jack.

"Jack Frost. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Golden eyes were piercing through the darkness and Jack couldn't keep his eyes from them. He knew he had to be on his guard even with the bars blocking any attacks that his enemy could manage to make.

"I have an offer for you." Jack could hear a chuckle that was cut off by another cough. The dark figured cleared his throat and in the darkness Jack could see the bright white teeth as the person behind the bars smirked.

"And what can I, Pitch Black, do to help?"

* * *

"So, the rabbit got the girl of your dreams."

Jack glared at Pitch as the taller man chuckled, his body leaning against the bars that held him captive. Pitch's eyes looked miserable with a hint of insanity. Being locked up for months in his own chambers made the Boogeyman cynical and mad. Pitch's hair looked greasy and unkempt as his bangs grazed over his eyes. Jack wasn't sure because of the lack of light but he could have sworn that the taller man looked slightly thinner than the last time he saw him. The horse that was guarding the prisoner Boogeyman snorted and tapped its hind right hoof into the ground as if alerting the prisoner to watch his closeness. Pitch cowered and went back into the darkness of the prison, Jack only barely making an outline of his body.

"Still afraid of your own creations?"

"Silence, you!"

His back facing away from Pitch and leaning against the bars, Jack averted his eyes towards his own shadow which flickered back and forth with the whiteness of the candle's light.

"What do you want anyway? It's clearly not to mock me." Pitch hissed.

"Like I said I have an offer for you."

"Even you can't offer me freedom." Pitched answered grimly. "Nothing a _Guardian_ can fix."

"Maybe I can't offer you freedom _yet_ but I could if you help me."

"And what would that be? Certainly no frost wizard like you would need the help of a monster."

"Let me borrow your powers."

Jack heard no movement from the darkness and waited for a sign. After about a minute Jack sighed and pushed himself up from the bars, grabbing the hood of his jacket and putting it over his head.

"I knew this was a waste of time."

A hard pull at his back and in an instant he felt his back hit hard against the bars behind him. Feeling strong arm like shadows surround and embrace his body. Shadow's wrapped around Jack's neck and he felt pain twinge at his back as the shadows pull him closer into the bars. He struggled but the more he did the more the binds got tighter. Breathing was at Jack's ear and before he could say anything a shadow covered his mouth to block any sound that wanted to erupt. Panic went over Jack's body and the pressure from the shadow's squeezing his arms made him drop his staff which made a thunk.

"You want my powers. You can have them boy."

Jack wanted to scream as he felt a painful pressure stab through his chest.

* * *

The month was May. Summer was right around the corner and Bunnymund felt relieved that spring was almost over. Summer would also mean to plant the new harvest of "egg" flowers so that by next spring they would bloom to make for next year's batch of Easter eggs. At the moment Bunnymund was at the Warren laying on the soft grass and admiring the clouds above his head. Toothiana was working so the Pooka, in his spare time, usually lay back and enjoyed the view of his world.

Bunnymund did miss Tooth though, he couldn't lie about that. After a month of being together, their relationship was everything he dreamed of. But it had its ups and downs even though they just started. Tooth was always busy with work and never had any time to spend time with the rabbit, which the grey furred rabbit didn't _mind_ but it was lonely without her. With summer just about to come up into season, Tooth would have a lot less free time because children would have their vacation and forget to floss and brush in the morning like they would for when school was open.

On one or two occasions Bunnymund would visit and help Tooth with her job, going all throughout Australia and snatching up any teeth that were nearby. Baby Tooth would tag along with Bunnymund to guide him to the nearest tooth and leave the gift as the Easter Bunny put the teeth in a secure sack. Relaxing among the tall soft grass, Bunnymund found himself daydreaming about the events that took place recently and could feel a nap coming along. Closing his eyes, the pooka felt sleep almost take over him when he felt a cold tap on his nose.

Twitching his nose and sitting up, the green eyed rabbit said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Oye Jack! What's your problem?"

Looking around the terrain, Bunnymund saw no one. Confused the rabbit looked up and his green eyes widen at what he saw.

"Is this his idea of a joke? Snow in summer?"

Standing up, Bunnymund watched as snow started to fall from the sky and fall over the Warren. The wind picked up and he shivered. His ears twitched and he sniffed the air. Animal instincts kicked in and worry ran over his body.

It smelled of winter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :)** **Anyway here is chapter two everyone~ **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Chapter three will be posted when satisfied with review amount~ **

* * *

"Hello, we'd like to interrupt tonight's regular schedule to bring you an important broadcast…"

Jamie Benet sighed as he changed the channel, his finger pressing the switch to flip channel after channel. It was a little late and his younger sister Sophie was already tucked in bed. Being a Friday, Jamie's mother decided it was okay for him to stay up a little later than usually. Jamie had no idea that he would be bored so late in the day though. After finding a random sports channel, Jamie got up and walked towards the kitchen. _Having a small evening snack wouldn't hurt. _Jamie pondered to himself, opening the fridge and grabbing a grape soft drink. Popping it open, Jamie drank from the canned drink and gave a sigh of enjoyment. Setting his drink down on the counter, Jamie used a small stool and climbed it to reach to a top cupboard. Opening the cupboard, the brunette reached for a bag of already opened cookies when something caught his eye at the kitchen window.

Narrowing his eyes to try and get a better look Jamie noticed small particles falling from the sky. The house being quite warm, the window gradually fogged up and Jamie couldn't get a good look at the what the particles were. Getting down from the stool and walking towards the window Jamie bent over the sink and wiped the window, shivering at the cold touch. Peering through the window Jamie's eyes widen at the view he was just witnessing.

Jamie's front lawn was coated with fresh white snow. The lampposts that lit all along the streets were faintly glowing a dim orange color as the snow fell around Jamie's home town. It was the middle spring and summer wasn't too far along and it was **snowing**!

"Something's wrong." Jamie whispered stepping back from the window. Without even bothering to put on his shoes, Jamie sprinted towards the kitchen door and went outside, the cold air hitting his face and the cold snow wetting his socks. Feeling the wind start to get stronger, Jamie's breath turned to white puffs. The snow started to fall harder and the wind whistled through the air. Jamie's face was filled with anguish and he felt a knot in his stomach start to form. Bringing his hand up to his body and clenching his shirt, Jamie had only one thought on his mind.

"Jack Frost…what's happening?"

* * *

North tapped his fingers on his work table, waiting patiently. He had sent out the signal for all the Guardians to arrive at his northern dwelling and had made arrangements for beverages to be served when his friends arrive. Looking at his large window North watched with concern as the blizzard got worse by the minute and the Pole's sky was dark and hard to see through. The Russian wasn't sure what was going on and the night sky was cloudy that not even the Man in the Moon's light was able to get through to the Earth's surface. It made North feel uneasy and he could feel it in his stomach. And it didn't feel _good_ either, not like the feeling you would get after finishing a hearty warm meal.

Getting up from his chair and walking out to the toy workshop and further towards where the large world map was, North paced back and forth thinking to himself as to what he needed to do. North didn't think that this was Mother Nature's doing nor had the Groundhog predict that winter would last another few weeks. The only possible person North could think of was…

"No. It can't be! Jack would never think to do this to the world."

North shook his head and stopped his pacing, stopping at the globe. The dots glowed a bright yellow and North felt a bit more at ease that the children were well and that no ill thoughts befell their belief on the Guardians. North heard a thump and a sneeze that made him look away from the globe. Bunnymund had arrived and the rabbit was rubbing his nose.

"Bloody hell. Stupid snow." Bunnymund muttered, brushing the snow off his shoulders and bouncing towards the fireplace. Rubbing his paws and feet, Bunnymund looked behind his shoulder.

"Aye North. Sorry about the wet floor, it's snowing like crazy out there. I tried to bury a tunnel outside your place like I usually do but the snow was just too thick mate."

North smiled at the Easter Bunny and called his elves. Clumsily two elves brought a tray of warm beverages and Bunnymund eagerly grabbed a cup, taking a drink.

"So where's Sandy and Tooth?" Bunnymund asked the Claus.

"I'm not sure my friend. I gave my signal as usual but with this storm…I hope it didn't give Toothy or Sandy any trouble getting to my workshop. Sandy might be able to fly above the clouds but Toothy I'm not sure…" North mused, rubbing his chin. Bunnymund looked at the larger man with a concerned glance, which caught the balding man's attention.

"Don't worry Bunny! Toothy is a strong girl, I'm sure she'll make it!" North reassured the pooka, smiling brightly. Bunnymund gave a smile and wanted to trust his old friend but he was worried sick. The minute it started snowing at the Warren, the signal lights literally burst into the sky and the Easter Bunny was already heading his way towards the North Pole. But by the time Bunnymund made it to the Poles, he couldn't even create an opening to his tunnel because of the amount of snow. Placing his cup on a nearby table, Bunnymund crossed his arms over his chest and tried to keep warm by the fire place. North walked next to his friend and sighed. Bunnymund felt his nose twitch and knew exactly what the conversation was that was about to come up.

* * *

Toothiana shivered and the wind blew hard against her body, the coldness feeling like knives piercing her feathered body. All her fairies were at the Tooth Palace because of the weather and Tooth didn't want to risk losing any of her children to the cold or by illness. After flying through the skies and over the land, Tooth noticed that _every _piece of land was covered in snow and darkness. The only sign of light that Tooth could make out were the cities and towns. Even the oceans were a being covered in a sheen of white ice and Tooth had no idea why this was happening. With how the weather was, Tooth had to postpone her duties as a Guardian and limited her fairies to close range continents near her palace. Nearly every child that was too far from the Tooth Fairy's grasp had to be ignored and with every mile that Tooth flew, she could feel her energy get weaker.

Toothiana felt herself feel relief as she saw the bright lights of North's home and barely made it to the entrance, landing on her knees as she tripped over her feet. She was out of breath and heard the noise of a door opening and the grumbling and muttering of what she could comprehend as a yeti. Warmth covered her body and Tooth was helped to her feet, the yeti guiding her inside. With a grateful warm smile, Tooth thanked the yeti and entered North's home.

* * *

Bunnymund's and North's heated conversation was stopped as a yeti came bursting in. North walked over to the yeti and tried to catch the words that were coming out of the large creature's mouth. Bunnymund following behind the Claus.

"Now Phil what has happened?" North asked. Phil the Yeti grabbed at his boss's arm and gave a hint to follow him. Taking that as a defiant sign, the two Guardians followed the brown furred yeti to North's "sitting" room. The "sitting" room was much like the room they had just left but had no large globe or elves wandering around. Sofas and matching coffee tables were set around a large fire place and the room was decorated in Russian décor. In most cases this was the room that North would spend his afternoons and evenings, reading books or writing in his memoirs by the fireplace. The floors were wooden and covered with red and gold carpets. The curtains of the windows were open which would give anybody a beautiful view of the North Pole but this night the storm raged on and all you could see was darkness and snow. When North and Bunnymund made it into the room, they noticed a familiar figure sitting on the brown colored sofa. North wasn't at all surprised when the pooka hopped over to his companion and embraced her.

"Love, are you alright? What happened?" Bunnymund asked hysterically, taking the shivering fairy into his arms. Tooth was slightly soaked and her feathers dripped with water that coated the blanket that was around her form. Toothiana smiled at Bunnymund and pressed her forehead against his, feeling at ease.

"I'm fine Bunny really. It's just…the children." Tooth bit her lip and her smile faded. Bunnymund frowned and hated that look she was giving. The same look she gave last year when _this _happened. When the children stopped believing.

"What do you mean Toothy?" North asked with concern, sitting next to fairy. Bunnymund stood up from his kneeled position and sat next to Tooth, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"My fairies. I had to keep them at the palace. Most of Asia is being taken care of by some of my army but the snow, it's too strong! Baby Tooth is keeping everything under control but I can't have my fairies out in this weather, they'll freeze North!" Tooth closed her eyes and placed her face in her hands, trying to hold back the tears. "I can only do so much and the children…the children all over the world won't believe in me anymore."

Bunnymund took Tooth in his arms and the fairy laid her head against his chest, finally letting go. The rabbit felt no tears but he knew his love was in pain, he knew by the way her breath quickened and how she gripped at his paw that she held. North sighed and placed his hand on the fairy's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Don't worry Toothy. When Sandy and Jack come, I'm sure we can handle this." North said with a soft voice. Tooth looked at the Russian and nodded, her eyes wide with hope that her friend was right. The clatter of tray was heard and Phil placed a cup of hot tea on the coffee table in front of the Guardians. North stood up from the couch and grabbed a cup, placing it in the mauve-eyed girl's hand.

"Now drink up Toothy. Get warm and get your energy back. You'll need it soon." Tooth didn't even bother to add any sugar or cream to her tea and took a drink, the warm liquid going down her throat. The warmth of the tea and the heat radiating off Bunnymund made Tooth feel a lot better. Her eyes watched as her bearded friend rubbed his chin, his mind lost to the troubles that were to upon them. Looking around Tooth realized that it was only three Guardians present.

"Where's Jack and Sandy?" she asked the two. Bunnymund snorted.

"Jack's probably having the time of his life right now probably wishing this snow would last." Tooth smiled at the rabbit and he smiled back, merely teasing the fairy. Tooth knew Bunnymund didn't enjoy the white haired boy's antics but he did have a soft spot for him. Bunnymund even expressed that he could see Jack even as a younger brother (but he'd never admit to it openly) North looked at the couple before his eyes moving to look up at the ceiling in thought.

"Hmmm. Sandy might be having same problem you are Toothy but I worry too much about him. Sandy is strong just like the rest of us, I'm sure he'll make it. Now Jack…I'm not sure. That boy is usually quick on his feet and as much as I don't like to agree with Bunny." This remark made the rabbit make an annoyed face; North continued on. "I am surprised he was not the first to arrive to my home. This weather is perfect for him to ride the wind and make it fast as a marshmallow melts on hot chocolate."

Toothiana placed her cup on the coffee table and got up from the couch, Bunny gradually taking the hint that the fairy wanted to spread her wings. Tooth's wings fluttered a little and she felt her body slightly rise from the floor because landing back softly back on the carpet. Green feathers fell from her wings and Tooth gasped, once again losing her footing and falling on the couch.

"No. The children…" Tooth choked, "This can't be happening. Not again." The two guardians both felt pain and worry for the fairy. Bunnymund's ears flopped down in distress and instantly nuzzled the fairy with his nose to her cheek. Tooth looked at the pooka and placed her small hand on his face, the rabbit leaning into her touch.

"We'll figure this out love. I won't let you be forgotten." Bunny looked to North, "Isn't that right mate? When Sandy and Jack get here, we'll get this straight for Toothy and everyone caught in this storm!" North nodded at Bunnymund's enthusiasm. And as fate would have it, the sound of rushing sand came upon the Guardian's ears and gold came seeping through the fireplace. When the sand finally made it through, a short golden-eyed man formed.

"Sandy! You made it my friend!" North embraced the Sandman, who hugged back and waved at the couple not far from where he stood. Noticing Tooth's sad expression, the dream weaver searched his surroundings and saw the green feathers on the floor. Sandy frowned and gave a question mark above his head; Tooth shook her head to his expression, indicating that things were not going well. Bunnymund got up from his position on the couch and went to the mute man, patting his back. "Good to see ya mate. Have you seen Jack while traveling? He's the only one who hasn't made it yet."

Sandy shook his head, giving a brief and complicated explanation as to why he was late above his head. Bunnymund nodded, getting the idea that Sandy had a lot on his mind that he had to explain. Almost all the Guardians were present except for their new companion Jack Frost, which all led them to wonder the same thoughts.

_Where was Jack Frost?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

******This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :)  
**

******Omgosh. Thank you everyone for the reviews. They were all so sweet and nice. Anyway here's an extra long chapter for you guys! I'm sorry if it sounds rushed and the characters are iffy, I was having family issues (ugh and always around Xmas time) so I'm sorry for any writing problems. I've started on chapter four, so hopefully I'll update that one soon as well! Remember will update varying on review count ;P Read and review! They will be much appreciated! Any questions, review or PM me and I'll answer them~**

* * *

After the arrival of Sandy, the Guardians were finally able to start the meeting. Without Jack though they felt a bit anxious and worried, but with a very little amount of time they finally agreed to talk. Moving from the "sitting" room they all moved to North's workshop where the large globe was flickering.

Children everywhere, except for several parts of Asia, were disappearing on the map and everyone grew concerned for Tooth.

Gradually her demeanor changed and she was forced to walk now. Bunnymund wasn't sure what to do but comfort her. As the blizzard was too harsh, none of them could venture out into the world to help the Tooth Fairy like they had done the previous year.

Sandy provided to try and give any children dreams of the fairy until they could figure how to at least turn the tides of this storm but even the Sandman's magic couldn't go against the skin blistering winds. The only one who could possibly help the mauve eyed girl wasn't present and all the Guardians could do was hope and think.

It was late and being the weather the way it was, North offered warmth and refuge to his friends. Sandy declined and gave the signals that he'd stay up to keep watch and observe the globe while everyone rested. Tooth urged that she get home, worried for her fairies but Bunnymund argued.

"Look Toothy, you're too weak, love. How about this, I'll tunnel to your Palace and check up on the little sheilas, alright?"

Tooth looked away from the large globe and to her rabbit, smiling a small smile. She did feel tired and her body did feel as if her body were a lot heavier than what it was. Shaking her head, Tooth couldn't take no for an answer.

"Bunny if that's the case let me go with you please. I need to see if my girls are alive and they're at home..."

Bunny couldn't resist Tooth's beautiful painful smile and just sighed, shaking his head in defeat. Informing North about the arrangements, the large blue eyed man handed Tooth a snow globe.

"Now Toothy this is in case of emergencies. If anything happens just say where you need to go and jump in and you'll be back as fast as melting snow in spring!" Tooth held the snow globe in her small hands and thanked her friend. Turning to Bunnymund, the grey rabbit tapped his foot twice creating a tunnel. Wrapping his arm around Tooth's petite frame, they jumped into the tunnels heading underground to the Tooth Palace.

* * *

The two remaining Guardians stayed behind, both pondering and debating on what plans needed to be done. North went to stand next to Sandman but gave an annoyed look at catching the shorter man slumbering. He tapped the floating man and Sandy woke, yawning and rubbing his eyes. North smiled warmly at his friend floating next to him. The golden eyed man made a snowflake over his head with a question mark beside it, giving the indication if he knew where Jack might be.

"I'm not sure Sandy. But wherever he is I hope Jack is alright." Sandy nodded and then another figure appeared over his head, a shadow like horse with piercing eyes running in motion.

"No...I doubt this is Pitch's work. He's been in isolation for a year now. And besides...only someone as strong as a Guardian or MIM could help in the escape of Pitch."

Silence took over the room and the two Guardians gave each other shocked and concerned looks, putting two and two together. Sandy made an arrangement of signs that North merely waved.

"No no it can't be Sandy! Jack would never help Pitch, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice..."

The Sandman's gaze went from North to the globe and, one by one, little blinking lights were going out all through the Americas. Sandy felt no change in his body or mood and North also felt normal. This led them both to assume that the only one who was suffering the most was Tooth.

"Don't worry my friend. Jack will appear when the time is right and Toothy...she's a strong girl." North chuckled. "And besides, with Bunny by her side, I can honestly say she's in good hands or maybe I should say paws?"

Sandy shook his head at the Claus's joke, the said man erupting with a laugh. Unable to resist Sandy gave a silent laugh and the mood seemed to lighten a bit.

But this didn't make Sandy feel any more at ease as his thoughts were clouded by something uneasy. He knew North felt it to, but he knew the Claus was just trying to optimistic to make the mood not so blue.

Making a sign of a bird cage, the golden-eyed man tried to explain himself that he wanted to check out if Pitch was still captive. North wasn't sure what to make of this and gave his friend a confused look. Frustrated, Sandy conjured up some more sand and made a bed, making an arrow point to under it and created a vortex under it trying to describe a tunnel.

"Sandy, it hasn't even been an hour and you're ready for bed? Ah well you are the sandman...I did just have to wake you up a moment a go!" Sandy flustered and slapped his forehead, completely marveled that North still couldn't understand him after so many years.

_This is going to be a difficult night._ Sandy thought, sighing as he tried to continue to communicate with the balding Santa.

* * *

Bunnymund sneezed and sniffled, his nose twitching. Him and Tooth finally arrived to the palace through his underground tunnels and were ready to go up the stairs of the palace. Having taken a quick look around the lower chambers of the palace, Tooth waited on the rabbit to make sure everything was clear.

Coming back to the fairy after seeing that everything was fine, the feathered fairy stood up, globe in hand and noticed that the pooka was fidgeting. Bunnymund's ears and fur seemed to be twitching and he kept his gaze at the nearby stairs that led up to Tooth's main chambers.

"Aster, are you okay?" Tooth only called Bunny by his middle name in private, something that didn't really bother the rabbit but at times he did wish she said it in front of the others. Bunnymund felt his face heat up, embarrassed about what he was about to ask the mauve eyed girl.

"Love I know you can't fly right now...so maybe you could get on my back and I can piggy you up the stairs? I'm a lot faster on all fours."

Tooth's cheeks turned a hue of red. She couldn't help but feel giddy at Bunnymund's offer. Tooth thought it was adorable and kind for her rabbit to offer her help. The fairy felt dizzy and nodded, the globe still in her hands.

"That'll be great. Thanks Aster." the Easter Bunny gave a toothy grin and Tooth handed the globe to him all the while Bunnymund then turn around. The feathered guardian gave a puzzled look, unsure of how to situate herself on the rabbit, finally deciding to grasp Bunnymund's fur and pull herself onto his back.

"Sorry." she mumbled, adjusting herself so that she was on Bunny's back piggyback style, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Heh, it's okay Toothy. A little tug on my fur ain't no harm."

Having tucked the globe onto his satchel, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny ventured up the stairs of the palace.

Halfway up Tooth's palace, Bunnymund didn't feel any change in the altitude in the air and felt rather warm. With a storm raging outside he was a surprised it wasn't slightly colder in the tower and that worried him. But having the faint breathing of a very _close_ fairy on his back helped his bothered thoughts and made him create even _more_ personal bothered thoughts.

Being together for only a while, Bunnymund had never push the boundaries of their relationship physically as he hoped, afraid that if he did so Tooth would be pushed away by his actions.

Being a rabbit, he did have urges but having noble and honorable teachings bestowed on him, the pooka knew how to control himself. Feeling that Tooth's breathing was at a rhythm he assumed she had fallen asleep and Bunnymund propped her up more on his back to prevent her from slipping. The green eyed rabbit couldn't help but smile even in this horrible time of his luck. Bunnymund could finally say he was content and happy, to finally be with the girl he's always longed for.

But what bothered him the most was that Toothiana still hadn't said she was in love with him. The rabbit then frowned, feeling a small knot in his stomach as his thoughts plague him.

_It's only been a month or more since we've been together...I know she cares, but is it going to last like I would like it to hope? _Bunnymund thought to himself, continuing up the stairs.

Stopping and turning to see Tooth's sleeping face resting on his shoulder, he shook his head and tried to think of better times or at least the task ahead. Like what was happening to the world, why was it literally an ultimate snow day on every continent and most of all, who was behind it? Feeling the petite fairy tighten her grip on the rabbit, he saw that as a sign to hurry up and get to the top.

* * *

Bunnymund finally reached the top of the stairs, feeling out of breath and worn out, and with Toothiana still slumbering on his back. The rabbit's ears twitched and he sighed in relief, grateful to hear the chitter-chatter of the Teeth Fairies.

Giving a whistle, Bunnymund came face to face with almost every fairy of Tooth's, they all talking at fast speeds. Some of the fairies went up to their queen and stroked her face in concern and love, while others flew off and started to get the necessary objects to perk up the Guardians. Even with all the commotion, Tooth still didn't wake, but snored lightly.

The pooka walked into Tooth's living quarters trying hard to not trip over the smothering army of fairies. Bunnymund noticed that the once wide open windows that surrounded the palace were closed tightly, preventing any snow and cold to come in. Candles and oil lamps were lit everywhere to give off warmth and light for the fairy children, making the room awfully bright with the mixture of the green and white walls of their surroundings. Glancing back at his shoulder, the rabbit still saw a sleeping fairy.

"Hey love, wake up. We're here and look who's happy to see you." Bunnymund shook his shoulders, trying to wake the fairy.

After a while Toothiana opened her eyes and smiled warmly at the fairies that surrounded her, rubbing noses with any that came by her face. Sliding off the rabbit's back, she took her lover's arm for balance.

"Oh thank goodness. You're all alright! I was so worried!"

Baby Tooth came up to Toothiana, chattering and muttering words to her. Unsure of what they were talking about, Bunnymund stayed by Tooth's side and waited to see what happened.

"I see...yes...alright. Thank you Baby Tooth." The smaller fairy nodded to her queen, and with that zoomed off with a group of fairies. The fairy queen's expression turned dark and she turn to look at Bunnymund.

"Tooth, what's wrong? What did Baby say?"

"She said...she said they saw Jack on the palace grounds." Tooth's voice was soft when she spoke, pain starting to seep through each word. "Baby said that after I left, Jack appeared and tried to turn everything into ice. Th-the fairies fought back and were able to get Jack out of the palace and barricaded him out but now the entire outside of the palace is covered top to bottom in ice."

Tooth wrapped her arms around her body, finally wanting to let go after holding in so much in after the events that took place.

Strong warm arms wrapped around the fairy and soft paws stroked her feathered head, engulfing the fairy in her love's warm embrace.

Bunnymund didn't know what to think, if anything he didn't even know how to react. Jack couldn't have done this, he _wouldn't_ have done this! Jack was there friend; he was a Guardian, chosen by MIM.

_No, it has to be a mistake, maybe Baby Tooth saw someone else..._'

The Easter Bunny felt warm tears fall on his chest and he held her closer, nuzzling his cheek against her own. Long rabbit ears bent down in pain and the pooka couldn't stand hearing the fairy sob like this. Planting a small kiss on her forehead, the queen opened her eyes and the couple locked eyes.

"Love, are you sure it was Jack? I'm not calling you a liar but this is Jack we're talking about here. You know, fun and annoying Jack Frost." Tooth nodded slowly.

"Yes I'm sure of it. Baby Tooth was sure it was Jack...but Aster. She said he was different. That his eyes they weren't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. Baby said his left eye was pure gold like Sandy's...and his voice, it was coarse, as if he had a sore throat but everything else was the same. Jack's white hair, his blue hood coat..." It did sound a lot like Jack's description, except for the odd change of voice and the _golden_ eye.

Bunnymund only knew of two people with gold eyes and he knew for sure this had nothing to do with Sandy. The only one who could be held responsible for this had to be Pitch Black.

_But how did Pitch even get out? He was imprisoned. No one could have gotten that monster out...unless..._

Bunnymund grabbed the fairy by her shoulders and squeezed. "Tooth, listen. We need to go back to North Pole and talk to the others. I think something's wrong and Jack might be in trouble."

"In trouble?" She blinked, her remaining tears falling down her cheeks.

"Of course! Like I said, this is Jack we're talking about. There's no way he would side with Pitch." The Teeth Fairies started to surround the two, overhearing the conversation that was happening around them.

"Pitch? Aster what are you talking about? Pitch is locked up."

"Listen, there's only one _thing_ I know on this earth that has this kind of power over people." Bunnymund said reassuredly, bringing up his index to represent the number one.

"But Jack, he isn't this weak Aster!" Tooth argued.

"I know...that's why something must have happened, maybe Jack was trapped and now he's being controlled." Tooth seemed to think about the pooka was saying and gave a skeptical glance at the tile tooth in thought.

"There's no way that Pitch has that kind of power anymore Aster. You know this. After last year I know for sure Pitch _couldn't_ even muster this kind of darkness."

"Then someone has to be helping the bloke!"

"But who?"

Bunnymund sighed, scratching at the side of his furred neck. "I don't know Toothy...but crikey we have to get to the Pole and fast."

Before the Easter Bunny could grab for the snow globe that was in his satchel, an irritated and high pitched Baby Tooth stopped him. The rabbit gave an annoyed face and muttered to himself as the small fairy was buzzing around his face, making his ears twitch. Tooth placed her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh. Baby Tooth wants us to rest here for the night."

Bunnymund tried to focus on the hovering fairy. "Baby Tooth, don't ya worry sheila! My tunnels are sturdy and we'll make it back in no time!" Baby Tooth only shook her head, her voice getting as loud as it could in an attempt for the two to stay.

"Baby!" Tooth said in a stern voice, placing her hands on her hips. This made the second in command pout and fly over to her queen, landing on her shoulder. Baby Tooth gave a whimper and whispered to her queen, trying to persuade the larger fairy to stay home for the night and leave at dawn.

Sighing, Tooth smiled at Bunnymund sheepishly, who only crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. Baby Tooth squeaked and rubbed up against her queen's cheek, the two smiling at each other. That ended any confrontation and the couple decided to stay put until morning.

The Teeth Fairies were zooming back and forth still at work, placing teeth in the cushion pouches and every once in a while some would come up to the Fairy Queen, asking what her sense said and directions.

Toothiana felt a bit more relaxed at being at home and felt even better that Bunnymund was by her side. The rabbit (with the help of some fairies) was too busy trying take off his boomerangs and gear so that he could sleep properly, shooing away the little fairies that tried to put his weapons away out of politeness.

"Oye little sheilas! Don't worry, I got this. Besides I like to keep my weapons close to me when I sleep." He chuckled, several fairies landing and playing with his ears. Bunnymund laughed and played along, like a cat playing with a toy. Tooth who was sitting on a nearby couch, watched as the rabbit played with her fairies. When it finally dawned on her by what he said though, Tooth looked at Baby Tooth on her shoulder and then back at Bunnymund.

"Um Aster?"

Stopping his antics with the fairies, the rabbit turned around. "Yeah Toothy?''

"I have no guest rooms. At least, not big enough for someone your size..."

Bunnymund noticed the flustered face that she was making and felt his heart skip a beat. He knew exactly what she meant and he put up his paws in defense.

"Ah! No worries love. I'll just sleep in here! Yeah, I mean, the couch suits me just fine." Bunnymund nervously said, trying to reassure the feathered girl.

"Aster it's okay really. I m-mean, we are _together_." Toothiana blushed. "Besides, I trust you." And with that said the fairy smiled, her words to leave the Easter Bunny dumbfounded with his eyes blinking. With gear and weapons in his paws, he could have swore his paws were starting to sweat.

"Uh yeah. Okay love. That'll be great!" Bunnymund replied; his mouth started to go dry. It's not that the rabbit didn't _want_ to lie in a bed next to the Fairy Queen, but being that things weren't very safe right now it wasn't really the time to do this.

_Or maybe because you're too much of a wuss..._ Bunnymund's subconscious mocked, his animal side mocking him. Toothiana nodded; she groggily got up from the couch and knowing she needed help, the pooka went to her side, setting his gear down on the couch and taking her hand in his.

"Oh Aster do you have a cold? Your paw is soaked!" Even with her current state, she was still concerned over the rabbit and he shook his head at her questioning.

"N-no love, just a bit warm." Bunnymund lied while he gave a nervous chuckle. The two holding hands and Toothiana using his arm for support, the two walked do the hallway towards the queen's bedroom.

* * *

Giving the orders, Baby Tooth gathered all the fairies to give the two guardians there space so they could rest and watched as the army went humming and buzzing about. Sighing in relief, Baby Tooth blinked and saw the large rabbit's weapons on the couch deserted by their owner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :)**

**Hello everyone~ Sorry on the late update, but oh well, it happens. Lol. Anyway thank you all for the reviews and to "BlackFrost92" for dedicating a artwork to my fanfiction, you can check it out on her profile and see it's beauty :) I am so happy so many people love this story~ Even though it might get darker! Haha. I also got a sad!Bunny/Tooth oneshot about to be posted, so check that out too. I listened to a lot of "Fall Out Boy" when writing this chapter, so maybe some of it's intense emotion is in here somewhere. **

**Love you guys. Read and review, and hopefully I'll update in a few days or so! :) Oh btw, did you guys know that rabbits aren't really rodents? I gotta change that in my earlier chapters because I've referred to Bunnymund as a rodent countless times. Haha! **

* * *

Toothiana's bedroom was beautifully exotic. The walls were painted a very light purple and in the middle of the room was a large queen sized bed. Above the bed was canopy, decorated with gold, red and yellow silk that cascaded over the bed like a sea of blankets.

Toothiana's bedspread was a simple green mint and white, with several pillows propped up on the bed headboard. There were no dressers, but small size book shelves that appeared to be made from red wood.

Near one of the shelves was a long standing mirror and next to the mirror was a small table which was decorated with a white cotton table cloth. Placed over the table cloth was a lamp that burned oil and gave the room a warm blow, next to a small box that had carvings of fairies on it. When entering Toothiana went to the small box first and took off her earrings and bracelets, placing the jewelry gently into the box. Closing it, Toothiana sighed and went to her bed, sitting on the soft fabric.

Bunnymund wasn't sure what to do. Here he was in Toothiana's bedroom and she was acting so _casual_ about everything. Or maybe she was just that comfortable with the rabbit that the idea of him being in her bedroom wasn't that nerve wrecking for her.

Or maybe Bunnymund was just overreacting about everything and needed not to think so much.

"Aster you okay?" The fairy asked sleepily, grabbing a pillow. Being that the children of the world were slowly losing their faith in the queen, she felt tired and wanted to plop down on her bed but she couldn't be rude and let the rabbit just stand there all night in her bedroom either. Tooth _trusted_ Bunnymund and wanted the pooka to know that she was comfortable with him.

"Yeah I'm fine Toothy. Just wondering about something..."

"Oh, about what?"

"Tooth I'm not sure if this is okay. I'd feel safer if I was out guarding your bedroom from the outside, not from in here..."

Bunnymund then felt his heart melt, the look that Tooth was giving him, that pleading wide eye look she's given before just nailed it. He didn't like to be a softy but with _her_ he couldn't help but want to fall at his knees for the mauve eyed girl.

A pillow was in her arms and was held up against her bosom, "its okay Aster. I don't mind. Besides...I don't want to be alone. Not while everything is happening."

The rabbit's ears lowered and he knew exactly what she was referring to, the fact that the children of the world were slowly forgetting about her. Sighing, the rabbit hopped over to Tooth's bed and sat down next to her. Smiling at the pooka, she placed her on hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into it. Tooth giggled at Bunnymund's nose.

"I'm sorry love; I'm just not use to this. It's been so long. I haven't been with anybody since before my people were..." Bunnymund stopped his sentence when he was cut off by a finger. Toothiana shook her head.

"It's okay. I know, Aster, everything you've been through, which is why I want you to trust me." Tooth leaned towards the grey rabbit and placed a kiss on his lips, the rabbit complying and kissing her back. Bunnymund's paw cupped the fairy's cheek and he pulled her close to his body, Tooth placing her hand on the furred chest of the rabbit. They broke the kiss and Tooth smiled at Bunnymund who responded by smiling back with a huge toothy grin.

"Alright love, let's get some rest. I know you're wrecked from the day and tomorrow we'll see if the kids are okay or not." The couple slid over the bed and grabbing the blankets, Bunnymund covered the fairy.

"What about you?"

"Nah I'll be fine. Fur and all." Toothiana snuggled up against Bunnymund, closing her eyes. The faint light from the oil lamp burn and didn't bother the fairy as she felt sleep take over her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, Tooth whisper.

"Goodnight Aster." she mumbled, "I love you."

Bunnymund froze where he lay and gazed at the being lying next to him, cuddling up against his fur. With half open eyes, the pooka kissed the fairy on her brow and wrapped his arms around her.

"Love ya too, Tooth."

* * *

All through the Tooth Palace it was silent except at the top where the Teeth Fairies were buzzing around. Only a handful were now working through the blizzard and many of them grew weak from the cold while others merely grew weak from the effects that were happening to their queen. Shadows flickered back and forth where the candles and oil lamps burned, giving an ominous feel to the once bright and beautiful palace.

No fairy had known or expected someone to be lurking in the shadows, gliding their way through the hall that lead to their mistress's bedroom. No creek or whine was heard as the door never even opened when the entity slid through the crack.

In the bedroom lay the couple, Bunnymund sleeping on the left side of the bed and Toothiana sleeping on the right next to him. Two glowing eyes stared at the two, one eye glowing a bright blue the other a faint yellow. Jack Frosted gazed at the couple while they slept, hidden in the shadows. Cruel and painful thoughts plagued the boys mind, filling his heart with anger and pain.

_**'Look. Not even a care in the world these two have.' **_said the hoarse voice._**'She chose a vermin over you Jack, face it! You were never to be accepted by the Guardians.' **_

_'You're wrong.' _Jack mentally replied, hearing the voice chuckle in his attempt to sound hopeful.

From the pockets on his hoodie, a snake slithered out of it, sliding over his torso and around his back, resting its head on the emotionless frost wizard's shoulder. Its tongue whipped out, smelling its surroundings, its golden eyes gazing over the room, picking up the heat of the sleeping couple with its sensors.

_**'If you're so sure, wake the fairy then. See if she'll forgive you after turning her house into icicle.' **_the voice taunted.

Jack, as if wanting to prove to the darkness it was wrong, slowly and quietly let his hand stretch to the slumbering Toothiana. His pale white hand hovered over her cheek before finally his ice cold fingers graze it. The girl shivered at his touch and snuggled closer to the pooka beside her, who only complied at bringing her closer to his body.

The white haired boy hand twitched and he pulled back startled at the reaction. Turning his hand around, Jack stared at his palm, a frown on his face.

_**'See! No matter what you touch, no matter what you do, you'll always make people shiver. She's a fairy**__**,**__** Jack, she could never accept your winter wonderland. It's in her instinct to run away from the cold. And the same goes for the rabbit. They wouldn't understand Jack. They would never accept you.'**_

Jack closed his eyes in pain and rage, his palm clenching into a fist. The snake wrapped around his neck and as the Jack's hate grew, so did the shadows. Turning away from the sleeping pair, a vortex formed and the bare footed boy walked through, staff in hand. He gave one more glance to his old friends before disappearing, the cold wind he left behind blowing out the light that the lamp once burned.

* * *

Bunnymund ears twitch and he awoke with a start, his nose twitching sniffing the air.

He noticed the light was out and the room was chilly but it wasn't a normal chill.

Peering down at the fairy laying in his arms, the pooka slid her out of his arms, tucking the comforter closer to her body. Placing his feet on the floor, Bunnymund noticed the frost that coated the tile. He looked around and saw the windows were shut tight, the wind ruffling the wooden boards.

Reaching at his back, the rabbit cursed at his negligence.

_'No way was snow able to get through those shutters_' Bunnymund concluded, hopping over to the door.

With his keen eyesight he didn't bother to light the oiled lamp. Giving one last look at the Fairy Queen, he opened the door and hopped out into the hallway.

* * *

The hallway was dark with only the faint glow of candles. Some of the candles weren't lit, leaving small gaps between each lit candle. Bunnymund listened for any noise or movement, his senses on full alert. This didn't feel right to the grey furred pooka and his animal instincts were alerting him to be careful.

The usually humming of wings and the talkative mouths of fairies couldn't be heard as he finally made it to the room him and Tooth arrived in. Scanning the couch, Bunnymund saw his gear was missing and panic struck him.

His boomerang, satchel, cuffs, and leather straps that held his egg bombs were gone. Feeling around the couch, he felt nothing under the cushions or saw anything under the furniture. And there was no site of the Teeth Fairies anywhere. Thinking maybe the little fairies were hiding, Bunnymund let out a call.

"Oye! Is anyone here?"

Silence was the only answer and the pooka strained his ears to hear any noise, any sound, and any movement. _This doesn't feel right.'_ He thought as he started to walk around the room, the dimness of the candles still giving him a bit of light to work with. Bunnumund felt naked without his weapons and didn't feel safe.

Contemplating on what to do, he hopped back towards the hallway and made his way back to Tooth's bedroom.

_She's gotta have swords somewhere!'_

* * *

Toothiana felt her body being shook and she woke locking with a pair of green eyes. Bunnymund had relit the lamp and she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dim light after sleeping.

"Toothy, something's wrong, the sheilas, they're all gone!"

"What?"

Bunnymund's ears were down and the fairy sat up, a sad look in her eyes. "Love, do you have any weapons? I know you gotta have some swords around here."

"In the wooden wardrobe over there."

She pointed, the rabbit hopping over to the doors and the rabbit hopped out to the wardrobe opening the shelve doors.

A pair of twin swords were hanging on hooks, and Bunnymund grabbed them. Finding the hilt that held the swords, he wrapped it around his back and sheathed the swords on his back. Turning, he looked at Toothiana, who wasn't sure what to think of Bunnymund's actions.

Going over to the Tooth Fairy, he stretched out his paw to her. "Come on Tooth; let's go find your sheilas."

Tooth nodded determined and confidently, taking his paw and they went out the door, holding each other's hands.

* * *

Baby Tooth panted, trying desperately to keep a hold of the large object in her small hands. The shadows were following her and all her sisters were captured. It was exactly like last year, but these weren't Pitch's horse, these were _serpents_. They swallowed the fairies and she didn't see her sisters again.

The little fairy had hoped they weren't _gone_ but just held captive, she couldn't even bare to think what would happen if her entire family were to die and she couldn't do anything. Baby Tooth had no idea if the teeth of the children were safe but she couldn't stay to make sure either. It pained her that she failed her queen again.

Turning a corner, she rested against the wall and landed on the floor, the large wooden weapon in her hands. With what strength she had left, she grabbed the Easter Bunny's boomerang with haste and flew off with all her might. She knew her queen was weak but with the pooka here she knew Toothiana would be safe. But without his weapons Baby Tooth wondered how long the rabbit would last...

Baby Tooth squeaked when she heard a hissing and hovered from the ground, preparing to take flight. Something grabbed around the small ankle of the fairy and she whimpered in pain as it brought her slamming back on the ground, dropping the boomerang with a "thud"

She looked behind her and golden eyes sent chills down her body, her feathers puffing up from fear. The serpent had her by its tail and was pulling her closer, Baby Tooth clawing at the tiled floor trying to escape.

_'My Queen, I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect my sisters.'_ She thought as the long body of the snake wrapped around her, the feel of scales rubbing up against her feather body. It squeezed as if toying with her, slowly suffocating any breath she had left in her little lungs.

* * *

Baby Tooth's eyes clenched tight and she waited to be engulfed by the darkness when in an instant her eyes widened at hearing the creature hiss in pain and was cut by a shining silver sword. The snake turned to ash and disappeared, leaving a trail of black smoke in its place. Baby Tooth looked up to see a panting Bunnymund, barely making it to rescue the little fairy, Toothiana not far from where they currently stood.

"Ey' Baby. Are you okay?" Bunnymund asked, sheathing the sword in its hilt and reached down to the floor, placing his paw in front of her. Baby Tooth jumped into his hands and nodded, hugging his thumb. The Fairy Queen sprinted over to the two.

"Baby Tooth! I'm sorry I wasn't awake to keep you and your sisters safe." Baby Tooth shook her head from the rabbit's paw, Toothiana taking the small fairy into her own hands and holding her. Bunnymund scanned around to see if anymore of those "creatures" were still lurking around but noticed nothing. He did notice, though, his boomerang lying on the floor and picked it up, and turned to stare at the small fairy.

"Sheila, did ya do this? Did you keep my weapon safe?"

Baby Tooth nodded and squeaked in response. Bunnymund's face softened and he smiled. "Heh. Thanks Baby." He held the boomerang in his grasp, unable to safely hook it on his back while he had the swords there.

"Baby Tooth, what happened here? Where are the other fairies?"

The fairy frowned and looked down, taking a breath. Chattering to her queen, Baby Tooth relayed the events that took place in the Tooth Palace as Toothiana listened intently.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Bunnymund waited for the story to finish so that Tooth could explain to him what had happened. After a few moments, the larger fairy finally said with a fire in her eyes; even with dark bags under her eyes, Toothiana still look threatening as her feathers ruffled and her hummingbird tale twitched. Bunnymund knew that look and when Toothiana was this passionate, it wasn't because she was in a good mood but because she was angry.

"Aster. We need to get to the Pole. Now."

The pooka nodded and took that as a clue to start heading downstairs so that they could travel by tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :)**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians~ **

* * *

During the night, Jamie's mother switched on the heater when she noticed the falling snow blizzard by the strange weather that was occurring. That same night Jamie did what all he could think to get a hold of the Guardians. First he tried writing a letter to Santa but realized that wasn't fast enough.

Brainstorming he had no idea how to get a hold of The Easter Bunny and sleep just wasn't cutting the boys mind. So at a brave move, Jamie tied a string to one of his baby teeth (researching before just randomly picking one) and successfully pulled it out. Doing it in the garage was his best bet as to not wake his parents and to quickly hide the evidence in the garbage.

After cleaning up the blood and tooth, the brown eyed boy laid it under his pillow and tried to go to sleep hoping the Tooth Fairy would come herself to collect the tooth.

The next morning, after having a dreamless sleep, Jamie groaned in frustration at not being able to sense when the fairy had arrived. Turning around and lifting his pillow, he expected the tooth to be gone. Jamie frowned at his discovery of the still remaining tooth that rested on his bed. What was going on he wondered, sitting on his bed and staring at the tooth in thought. Jamie knew the Tooth Fairy wouldn't forget about him, so why hadn't she come by? _Did the storm affect her schedule?'_

He turned to look outside and saw the storm was over, but the snow lay fresh on the land, everything covered like a large white blanket. Changing out of his pajamas and into some winter wear, Jamie tucked the tooth away in his dresser before leaving his room.

Out in the living Sophie played with her dolls and tea set, her hair tangled as usual. Jamie ran past his sister and opened the front door when he stopped at his mother's voice.

"Jamie Benet! Breakfast is almost ready and I will not have you going out in this weather without something in your stomach." the boy rolled his eyes, lingering around the open door, "I'll be back in a minute mom, okay? I just gotta go into town for a minute!"

Jamie could literally imagine his mom sigh in frustration and took that as his queue to go outside, shutting the door behind him. Even though the snow had subsided, the sky was still dark, the clouds looking like grey smog floating above the boy's head. Making sure not to lose his footing on the iced concrete, Jamie only knew of one place where he could get any information about his Guardian friends, the library.

* * *

North felt a huge relief when he woke this morning, seeing that the storm had subsided from its previous night of winter hell. Sandy had stayed up all night, keeping a close eye on the globe.

The noise of yetis and elves were heard, bustling and nickering as the regular schedule went into motion. Sandy was handed warm coffee by Phil, who frowned and pointed to the globe. Sandy shook his head, displaying his concern as more children went disappearing.

All through the region of Europe and Africa slowly vanished, Asia fading along with it. Sandy wasn't sure what to think of this discovery and frowned at the dots that slowly faded. He glanced at a certain area of a particular boy they met a year ago and noticed the dot was still glowing brightly.

'_I guess it takes more for that boy to forget about Tooth that easily.'_ Sandy pondered to himself, staring at his drink as he floated in the air. Phil was long gone and in the workshop, sawing and hammering at a new set of sleds that were going to be used for the upcoming Christmas events. Drinking his coffee in a few gulps, the dream weaver used his powers to place the cup on a nearby table. The jingles of elves could be heard and he assumed the little workers were probably causing more trouble than help while trying to clean up the guest's emptied cup.

The Sandman heard a 'thunk', spinning his body around from the globe and saw a familiar couple pop up from a tunnel.

Toothiana didn't look well and her darken expression didn't help either. She looked unwell and exhausted, but from the look of her puffed feathers and the one _lone_ fairy by her side, resting on the queen's shoulder, she wasn't happy either. Bunnymund stood next to the fairy, boomerang in paw and swords at his back. Something must have happened, something bad the Sandman concluded, placing his feet on the solid floor.

"We need to get North here now Sandy. Something's up with Jack, mate." Bunnymund said, his significant other being silent but impatient as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sandy raised a brow at the two but nodded, creating a handful of sand and sending it off to the Claus's whereabouts.

Within a few minutes, North came barging into the workshop, fully dressed in his red coat and black hat.

"So what's this about Jack?" he asked.

"Me and Toothy think Jack's in trouble and when we mean trouble" the couple gave each other a look, "We mean Pitch Black. He's back and he's got Jack under some kind of dark magic."

North and Sandy made eye contact and nodded in approval. The group went to North's elevator and made their way to the sleigh, ready for the task that was ahead of them.

* * *

In a rush, Jamie literally grabbed what he could in the topics of "Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, and the Easter Bunny." Unsure of what type of book he got, most of his check outs were story rhymes and fables.

Coming home and eating breakfast with his family, Jamie closed himself up in his room, explaining to his mother he had some homework to work on. Being the weekend, and with his mother not really questioning him because it was school work, left the boy alone in his room. Sophie on the other hand wasn't too reasonable.

"Jamie! What you reading?" Sophie was beginning to speak better but every once in awhile she would revert to her childlike habits, something Jamie's parents hoped was just a phase.

The brunette groaned in frustration, "Sophie I'm trying to do something! Leave me alone!"

Sophie flipped through one of his books, "Bedtime stories? Who's Mother Goose?"

"She's a fairytale Sophie, don't worry about it." Jamie made a face at his sister's question and regretted his words, knowing a certain white haired Guardian would probably scold him for disbelieving in a fairytale. _Who knows what kind of magical things are out there...?'_ Jamie thought.

Jamie wasn't sure if Sophie had remembered the events of last year, heck, he wasn't even sure if _anybody_ remembered what had happened. In a way all his friends thought it was a bizarre dream and after a few months just waved it away as if it weren't true. Cupcake seemed to be the only one who remembered it and Jamie recalled how she wrote Santa a huge letter the same year. Picking up one of his books titled "Holidays and The History Behind Them." He started reading, ignoring his sister as she grabbed a piece of paper and some crayons, doodling.

* * *

Jack Frost wasn't in the mood for visitors and this certain visitor wasn't someone he hadn't expected to come greet him either.

Mother Nature was a beautiful majestic woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. Her outfit was a shade of green and grey, floating around her body like fog floating over a lake. Her skin was pale as white sea shells and her eyes gleamed a faint dark green, not like the Easter Bunny's bright emerald ones. She wore no shoes and small insects crawled around her body, Jack noticing the butterflies and ladybugs resting on her body. The woman seemed to have a serious tone about her at the moment, something Jack never witnessed before. At parties and get togethers she was quite friendly and charming, even having casual conversations with the young snow nymph from time to time. Her true name was a mystery to Jack but he never bothered to ask for it either and he didn't want to start now.

Jack was sitting in a large bird cage, the wind slowly rocking him back and forth. The cage whined and creaked as his golden eye glared down at the woman. Clenching his staff in hand, he was the first to break the silence.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to see why you've disturbed the seasons Jack Frost."

Jack smirked, "What? Upset I've ruined your summer heat and rains?"

Mother Nature made no expression as she continued to stare up at the boy. "The seasons are mine to control Frost. You have no right to disrupt what is law."

"Law?" Jack chuckled, "Don't make me laugh Mother!" The white haired boy jumped down from the cage, light finally giving a full view of his new _identity_.

Jack Frost was no longer the boy she had met. His hair was slowly turning black, matching his now black hooded jacket he wore. His nails and teeth seem to turn yellow and the only thing that seems to have _not_ change was his one bright blue eye. Mother Nature sighed and closed her eyes, opening them again as she saw the boy walk casually over to her.

"What's so great about summer, autumn and spring anyway? Can you imagine with a yearlong snow day? Snowflakes! Snow ball fights! It'd be a winter wonderland! With all that _fun_ the children won't even remember spring or any other season!"

Mother Nature noticed that the dark haired boy was slurring as he spoke, his voice changing back and forth from his original joyful tone to a raspy masculine one. It sounded awfully familiar but her face never changed from its emotionless state.

"Jack. This needs to stop. You aren't well. Those _Nightmares, The Fearlings_ aren't your friends. They are the enemy. They'll turn any pure soul tainted by its darkness."

Jack chuckled and gave a wide grin, "Oh, you mean like Pitchiner?"

This must have struck a nerve and Mother Nature summoned a lightning bolt in her hand, sparks flying everywhere as they lit up the dark caverns. Casting a bolt at the bare footed boy, he jumped out of the way of its electrical shock and landed on the side of cage, spinning a bit as he laughed at her antics.

"Watch your tongue boy."

Jack's voice changed again and this time it didn't even sound like the Guardian of Fun at all.

"I think you're the one who needs to watch her back _Seraphina._'

* * *

When the Guardians found the entrance to Pitch Black's lair, they went down under the Boogeyman's bed and continued their way down the dark tunnel, the Sandman giving a golden glow to escort the group. The path was slightly different from the previous times the Guardians had ventured down here in the past. The walls were rock hard and were cold, as if nothing but ice. Bunnymund's furred paws let his skin stick to the ground from the heat his body was emitting. North wasn't bothered too much about the cold because of his coat and Sandy was floating along, not touching the floor at all.

Bunnymund was slightly nauseated from the sleigh ride but had to fight and hopped along with his friends as they continued to walk down the gloomy path.

Toothiana was the only one falling behind but held her ground. Having her fairies captured again, losing the faith of the children slowly draining her energy, nobody but Bunnymund noticed her feathers slowly molting off her body. The skin on her knees and elbows could be seen if you could looked closely, along with the tip of her tail dragging along a few soft feathers falling behind. Toothiana was weak but after everything that was happening she still moved forward, even if she stumbled. The pooka grabbed her arm and helped the fairy down the dark path, Sandy and North waiting for them.

With how things were going, the three males weren't sure if the fairy could make it. It was a sickly feeling and they all tried their best to stay strong but what could one feel when someone as strong willed and passionate as Toothiana was changed so drastically?

"Don't worry Toothy" North reassured her, "We'll find Jack and get your girls back no? Whatever's happened, we can save Jack."

Toothiana shivered and her breath came out in puffs of white, "I know North."

The group finally made it to the end of the tunnel and found themselves within Pitch's cave. The pooka's ears twitched, and out of nowhere the sound of lightening shocking echoed through the emptied lair. The noise of breaking cages could be heard and the Guardians hurried towards the noise.

What they saw was a battle between Jack Frost and Mother Nature, the dark haired woman using her thunder bolts to try and strike the boy. The dark haired boy merely dodged and attacked her back, sending rays of black and white ice at her. Not far from where they were fighting, Toothiana's fairies were all captive up in large black cages, watching in suspense and fear as the battle took place. Large serpents were guarding the fairies, there long scaly bodies wrapped around the cages.

In an instant, Sandy was up in the sky flying towards the cages, using his golden whips to snatch away at the serpents. One by one the serpents were destroyed and disappeared, but as fast as Sandy destroyed the snakes, more would slither from the shadows.

Jack noticed the golden dream weaver and smirked, "Oh more visitors." Jumping from a cage to standing upside down on the ceiling, Jack raised his staff and slammed the bottom to the cavern ceiling.

"Let's have some _fun_."

Shadows erupted from the staff and exploded everywhere, engulfing the hooded boy with its cold touch. The Guardians on the ground watched in horror as large snake like shadows came from the darkness, ready to pounce and strike at them. North and Bunnymund took out there swords, slicing and splitting away at the monsters.

Toothiana watched in horror as Bunnymund shielded her, feeling helpless at being unable to do anything. Her head jerked over to where Sandy was, having a hard time himself trying to protect her fairies from the hissing shadows. Mother Nature used her electrical powers to disintegrate away the serpents but more flooded around her. Jack Frost was nowhere to be found and Toothiana's eyes darted back and forth to her surroundings, trying to catch the _now_ dark haired Jack Frost.

_'Where is he? No...not there either! No...no...no! Where is he? Where is he!'_ her mind raced, panic coming over her body, her feathers standing up in fear.

"Boo!"

A cold hand covered Toothiana's mouth and the last thing her eyes caught before being engulfed by darkness was Bunnymund's emerald green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :)**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians~ **

* * *

Bunnymund dropped his swords, stretching his paw out to take hold of Toothiana's free hand. In a blink of an eye the Fairy Queen was gone in the arms of possessed Jack and in that instant Bunnymund found shadows grasping at the his neck and wrists, choking him, trying to pull him down. North slashed at the bindings and freed Bunny, looking around.

"Where's Toothy?!" North questioned, the pooka rubbing his neck and trying to catch his breath.

Standing up from his kneeled position, he picked up Toothiana's twin swords. Bringing up one of the swords, Bunnymund glared at his reflection in the silver reflection of the weapon. Clenching his eyes shut in frustration, he found himself disgusted at the reflection.

"Damn! I can't believe I let my guard down. I let that bastard kid get her..." Bunnymund cursed, turning to North.

"What do you mean? Jack has her?"

"Of course mate! And we gotta find Tooth!" Bunnymund barked angrily, his voice almost in a stutter.

The shadows were gone and the once lively battle came to a halt, the remaining Guardians and Mother Nature wondering when the next attack will be. Sandy opened the caged fairies but found none could fly, using his magic to create soft clouds to bring the fairies to the ground. Having the fairies safe and out of harm's way, Sandy made an expression that the Guardians understood as 'Let me take the fairies home. You find Tooth.'

Gathering all the fairies onto several conjured magic carpets, Sandy flew the fairies out of the dark caverns thus leaving Bunnymund, North and Mother Nature. The dark haired woman watched as the Sandman left in a hurry, little fairies whimpering and chattering to themselves.

"I see Toothiana has her hands full with the boy's antics." she frowned looking at Bunnymund, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this before it got out of hand. The minute I sensed Pitch's powers disappear I knew something was wrong."

"What do you mean disappear?" The Claus asked.

"Yes. The Fearlings are still spawning but the power that Pitch once used is no longer a part of him. I've come to the conclusion Pitch is somewhere in these chambers, drained of everything he once was."

The paled eyed woman sighed, "I came here to maybe absorb any of Frost's "ice" elements but he was too swift. Even striking him with my bolts took no effect."

During the battled, Jack was struck a multiple of times by Mother Nature's lightning bolts but shook it off as if his arm merely was numb, stretching his damaged arm or shoulder in annoyance.

The woman of elements continued "The Fearlings have nearly taken over Jack's true being. Soon his soul will be locked away and he won't have any memory of what or who he was. Just like Pitch..." her words came out as a mumble at the end of her sentence, her eyes looking away to the ground.

North groaned in frustration and started pacing, "We got to think of something!"

Mother Nature shook her head, "It won't be that simple. Unless Pitch Black himself can keep the Fearlings under control or I myself get Frost, I might be able to absorb his element. He will be a wizard of darkness but not as powerful."

Bunnymund hopped to the woman "Wait, are you saying that even if we trap the kid and hold him down, there is no chance you will be able to bring back the Jack we knew?"

"Unless Pitch can pull the shadows out from the boy's heart, he will never be the same. I can only do what I can so he won't turn the world into a giant snow globe."

The pooka frowned at this news and his ears flattened in uncertainty. Jack was in a dark cold hole within himself and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Wait!" North barked, pointing his sword at Bunnymund and Mother Nature.

"So you're saying if we get Pitch to join us, we can get our old Jack back?"

"Yes...we could but I doubt Pitch will help."

"Don't worry about that Miss Nature; I have a plan Pitch will have to follow no matter how much he argues!"

Exchanging glances at each other with concerned eyes, the pooka and the woman of earth could do nothing but trust the Russian and his plan.

Mother Nature summoned a black butterfly from her palm and whispered to it in a language Bunnymund couldn't understand with his sensitive ears. The small insect then fluttered,

"Let's go. My child will escort us to Pitch's whereabouts."

"Child?" The pooka asked.

"Yes. Every living animal is a part of me...well, most at least." she answered casting a glare at the pooka, who only glared back.

Being a shape shifting creature, Bunnymund wasn't fully rabbit or human but a pooka. A species old and extinct that even Mother Nature couldn't control, even with her powers she could muster the strength to even control humans, but the race such as Bunnymund's people were stubborn.

But Mother Nature only had the privilege to meet the species of pooka a few times as a child, when her father was alive. By the time she was given the title Mother Nature all the pooka were destroyed, save for one young warrior who became known as The Easter Bunny. Mother Nature held no grudge towards Bunnymund, but having animals behave so rudely or to be so disobedient towards her was something that got under her skin. For as long as she could remember, the dark haired woman could never get Bunnymund to even _bow_ to her in respect, as honorable as he was, he wasn't that prone to weakness. But for the Queen of Fairies was a whole different story, she understood the relationship with the rabbit and the fairy was intimate now and she was happy for Toothiana, but it still angered Mother Nature that the pooka wasn't as respectful to her as he was toward the Guardian of Memories.

Waving the memories and thoughts away from her mind, the barefooted woman continued down the dark corridors of Pitch's lair, the Russian and pooka following alongside her, keeping a close eye and guard around the surroundings. The butterfly would land and fluttered whenever it was too far, the group unaware of the conversation that was about to take place between fairy and the boy of snow.

* * *

Toothiana groaned and felt her head throb from a headache, her hand coming up to rub it, until she noticed that her wrists her bound by chains and the fairy's body pressed up against the hard concrete floor. Trying to sit up, the mauve eyed girl heard a chuckle, a laugh that use to make her heart flutter but now made it sick to her stomach.

"That was quick. I would think with how drained you are, you'd rest more." Her ears picked up the sound of feet walking on the floor, those very same feet walking past her eyes. "It's a shame really."

"Jack! Please don't do this!" Toothiana pleaded. She hated to hear Jack this way, this wasn't the boy she knew, the same boy who played pranks and made everyone laugh.

Jack stood over the fairy, lifting a leg over her body and now hovering above her. Staff in hand, he used his free hand to lift the girl up where she was now laying on her back, getting a clear view of the hooded boy.

Toothiana wasn't sure what to think about Jack's new transformation except that it pained her. The once white soft hair he had was now black that blended with his now dark hoodie. The once beautiful white shiny teeth she adored were now a tint of yellow and it made Toothiana's stomach churn in disgust. The only thing that was still Jack was his sparkling blue eye, while his left eye glowed a completely different color, a color Toothiana knew all too well.

"P-Pitch?" she couldn't help but ask, staring into the glowing golden eye.

"_Close_ but not close enough." Jack grinned, taking his staff and using it to turn the fairy's face to the side, gazing at her.

Toothiana didn't know what to do as panic started to spread through her. _This wasn't Jack; this couldn't be Jack, _her mind raced over and over in her head. Flexing her hands and struggling against the chains, Jack waved his finger at her.

"No no, little bird. I won't have you hurting yourself." Those words irritated the mauve eyed girl and she felt her panic soon disappear as her blood boiled with frustration.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner!"

Jack scoffed, "Oh I forget, I have royalty in my presence." The dark haired boy walked away from her, Toothiana trying her best to keep her eyes trained on him with her position. The room they were in was dark and the only light that was visible was over Toothiana like a spotlight, Jack disappearing outside the circle of it.

"You know, I don't see what you see in that vermin."

Jack's voice rasped as he spoke, a tinge of anger with it. Toothiana remained silent at his words, her ears trying to strain at where his footsteps were going.

"I mean come on Toothy." The way he said her name made her skin crawl, "He's a rabbit! A rabbit! A flea covered, egg sucking, hole digging _pest_!" The fairy flinched when she heard the sound of ice and then the breaking glass.

"What does he have that I don't have!" Jack screamed, coming out of the shadows and for a second Toothiana saw both his eyes flash to blue, the old Jack coming out from every word that he confessed.

"Jack I had no idea...I mean, you never said anything to me!" she cried, seeing the pain grow on the boy's face. Jack was silent at her words and turned away, his eye turning back to its glow of gold.

Toothiana continued, "Look, I'm so sorry Jack but I'm with Aster now. I-I care about him Jack."

"Do you love him?" The question was in a whisper and the fairy couldn't pick up the words well.

"What?"

"I asked are you in love with him!"

Silence filled the room and Toothiana could only look at Jack's eyes filled with emotion and nodded, her bindings rattling as she moved her body. She couldn't lie, she couldn't deny her feelings for Bunnymund and even though she knew it hurt Jack to know this truth, she couldn't lie. The dark haired boy frowned, looking down at the fairy with eyes full of sadness and contempt, leaning up against his staff. Toothiana saw the hooded boy take a deep breath, white air coming from his nose like smoke. Standing straight, Jack started walking around Toothiana in a circle, dragging his staff along in a jagged line, ice trailing behind it. The fairy watched in fear and started to twist at her chains, finally realizing what the frost nymph was planning to do.

"Jack, don't do this..." Toothiana cried, feeling cold started to tingle her skin.

Ice continued to spread all around the fairy slowly making its way to her body, the ice cracking like dropped egg shells. Toothiana felt ice touch the tips of her feet, huddling them up to her body. The fairy couldn't get up as she tried with all her might to pick herself up from the floor but with her wings unable to fly, she lay struggling for her life like an insect in a trap. Tears started to form in her eyes as she felt the ice slowly stick to her back, crystallizing the paper like wings. Toothiana groaned in pain as the ice crept up her body, trailing up to her neck and chest, feeling her throat tighten and her voice no longer at her reach. Opening her mouth, the half hummingbird female tried to suck in any air she could, breathing out a white fog from her mouth. Her body stiffened and she could no longer move, eyes clenching in pain as the last words of Jack were barely heard by her now ice covered ears.

"Let's see how Bunnymund feels when he sees his prize pet turn into a jewel of ice."

* * *

When Mother Nature, Bunnymund and North finally arrived at the destination of where the ebony butterfly landed, they found themselves at a prison, chained and locked very loosely at the door.

The black haired woman went over to the prison door and the butterfly rested on her shoulder, soon molding into her wavy locks. Mother Nature showed no emotion as a tall man in black walked up to her from behind the bars while the two Guardians behind her ready to attack the tall figure that became visible in the dim light.

"Well if it isn't Mother Nature. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Even without his full powers at his grasp, Pitch Black gave a struggled smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Btw, Baby Tooth will be in the next chapter, **

**so anybody who was wondering why she wasn't in this one will be explained in the next one. READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :)**

**Ugh sorry about the lack of updates. I've been super busy with life (mostly work and my relationships issues) but I should be able to start updating again real soon. This chapter I think is my smallest yet, so I'm sorry ;_;**

** Inspiration isn't losing me but sometimes I feel I need to like upgrade myself word wise, I feel like I'm using the same words over and over again. Lol. I really need to rewatch the movie ROTG again so I can get a feel of the character's personas because I feel with each chapter they are slightly going OC, and I seriously do not want that!**

**Anyway, read and review. Remember depending how much you guys want it, I shall give. If I see nobody isn't really reviewing then I'll think nobody is enjoying it and I won't have the heart to continue =/;**

** It's a peeve that I have -3-**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

Pitch Black strained at the light that hit his golden eyes, feeling light headed at the brightness. Being locked away in his own prison took a toll on the Nightmare King and even though he was finally _sane_ enough to comprehend the events that were happening he was still too weak to break the lock and chain that kept him captive. The only reason he even mustered the strength to get up from his sitting position on the ground was he heard the soft flutter of a butterfly's wing, seeing the insect land softly on the large lock on the door. Getting closer, he came face to face with Mother Nature herself, her burning pale green eyes glaring at him.

Pitch knew Mother Nature better than anybody, he being a lot older than the woman; he knew the day she first was brought into the world of spirits and sprites at the young age of twenty. But being the prude of a woman that she was, the dark haired woman could change her appearance to any age she wanted, from a small child to an elderly woman if she wanted. Pitch concluded that being thirty must have been her comfort zone, as she always appeared to be in that form.

The Nightmare King scrunched his nose in disgust, the smell of flowers and grass hitting his nostrils. How he hated the smell of fresh foliage. Give him the smell of burning trees or a swamp and he'd be set for a nap anytime.

Placing his hands on the bars and leaning against them, he gave a smug smirk at Mother Nature, who remained emotionless except for her eyes that radiated with power. Giving a proper but sarcastic greeting to the woman, he awaited her answer.

"We've come to see if you'd like to bargain with us Pitch. In exchange for taking the Fearling's out of the boy, we're willi-"

"How about no."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? There is no way I will help absorb those things into my body again. If I did, my sanity would no longer last." Pitch gave an uncomfortable glance away from Mother Nature's eyes. "I'd say it won't be too long before the boy's own subconscious is gone forever."

"What do you mean ya bastard?" Bunnymund interrupted, coming up to the barred door, glaring at the dark haired man.

Pitch rolled his eyes and pointed to his own right eye, "Not sure if you noticed rabbit but Jack's eye is still blue. As long as it remains that color, there's still hope he can come back but if it turns gold, well, say goodbye to Jack Frost and say hello to the new winter wonderland of hell." He mused; bring his hand down to scratch at his chin. Judging by the angered looks he was getting from the three spirits, Pitch shrugged his shoulders. He could care less what happened to the world and the humans that inhabited it, if anything it might do it some good to lose a few lives in the process.

"I can't believe you'd be this selfish Pitch!" North barked.

"Well it's not entirely my fault. It was the Fearlings that chose Jack, not me. If anything they probably just _used_ me just as much as they are using him right now. And with his powers..." Pitch stopped his sentence, feeling he was already saying too much.

"What are ya talking about you bloke? Tell us!" Bunnymund egged, punching at the barred door. Pitch flinched and sighed.

"If you all might have noticed but Jack's pretty special. Special enough to catch the attention of the Fearlings. He has the ability to do something even I couldn't even achieve, even with all my years of experience in the world of shadows."

"And what ability would that be?" Mother Nature asked.

"He has the power to literally bring shadows to life." Pitch answered, pointing a finger to the shadows at the three spirit's feet. Bunnymund and North glanced down at the flickering shadows that dance on the floor, puzzled. The Nightmare King groaned and got up from the bars, flexing his shoulder blades.

"I guess this will take a while to explain..." Pitch groaned as he felt his shoulder pop.

"You don't have all day Pitch! Jack's got Toothy in his grasp, no telling what horrible things he's done to her!" The pooka said, his fur standing on edge. Pitch blinked and his eyes look up in thought, trying to put two and two together. Realizing the words that came out of Bunnymund's mouth and reliving the faint memories of when Jack had visited him the day the fearlings took control; Pitch came to a realization and nodded.

"You see..."

* * *

_"A Trick of Jack Frost by L. Frank Baum depicts the tale of a young mischievous boy by the name of Jack Frost that has the ability to freeze shadows, separate them from their owner's body and give them life, making them their own living entity."_

Jamie frowned at the information he was reading and continued on reading to another tall tale of the topic of "Frost, Jack." The next piece of words that Jamie read made him shutter.

_"Upon a request by Santa Claus, Jack Frost was given a truce between the jolly icon to not nip the noses, fingers and toes of children, as doing so would harm and in most cases kill a child by illness or cold. When agreeing on the truce, Jack Frost's only words of promise were "He will, if he can resist temptation..._" and the book continued to the next page, Jamie unable to find the strength to continue reading.

This wasn't the Jack Frost he knew, the white haired boy he knew was fun and brave, who was willing to protect any child at any costs, not freeze them to their death. This wasn't right, this book had to be wrong, the brunette thought. Shaking his head, Jamie shut the book and put it aside, grabbing a book titled "Bedtime Stores for Children."

Sophie was on the floor lying on her stomach as her legs waved in the air, coloring on paper. Giggling and sitting up, she picked up her drawing and walked over to her brother, who had his head stuck in the pages of a book.

"Look Jamie! Bunny! Hop hop!"

"That's nice Sophie." Jamie said, not even glancing at the drawing of the grey rabbit she had just drawn on the paper.

Pouting at her brother's inability to look at her drawing, she whined. "You know if the Easta Bunny was here he'd like my drawing!"

Jamie sighed, turning away from his book, giving a 'so what' kind of look.

"Sophie I don't have time for this, I don't mind you coloring in here but just don't bother me!"

"Why is it so important to read all these story books anyway huh? I mean it's not like we haven't met the Easta Bunny or Santa before." Sophie said, pointing at the story book Jamie had in his hand. Unable to make his sister understand, the boy finally gave up and smiled, shutting the book and picking up the drawing the younger sibling drew, admiring it.

"You know what? You're right Sophie. I mean, I'm sure they're fine right? Jack and the rest of the Guardians."

"Yup! I know they are!" the blonde haired girl smiled, her head tilting to the side. Her brother ruffled her hair and pulled himself away from his desk and chair, taking her hand in his.

"Come on Sophie, let's go make a snowman."

"Okay Jamie!"

* * *

Baby Tooth sobbed as she watched in the shadows her queen slowly turn into an ice crystal, the once painful mumbled screams and gasps finally turning to silence as Toothiana's body was completely covered, her form resembling an ice sculpture.

When the two fairies were pulled into the darkness by Jack, Baby Tooth was the first one to be thrown into the nearest cage, being locked away with a shadow like key. Baby Tooth had to watch in horror as she saw the once white haired boy she fawned over chain up her queen in rusted black bindings.

When Jack had completed his evil act, he glided over to the caged Baby Tooth with shadows at his feet and stared at the small tooth fairy, his golden eye sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm going to let you go now little Tooth," His voice rasped, "and I want you to bring those fools to her body. I want to see the expression on that rabbit's face when he sees his beloved queen frozen solid at his feet."

With a 'pang', Baby Tooth felt the cage and her body fall to the ground and shatter, squeaking in pain as she pushed away the metal that landed on her form. Getting to her feet, she swiftly looked around to find the dark haired boy but to no avail, fear taking over her body as her eyes darted back and forth in the shadows. Unsure of what to do, Baby Tooth sprinted over to her frozen queen and her body shook, feeling her breath quicken at the sight in front of her.

Toothiana looked beautiful covered in the ice, shining like diamonds with the light, the ice molding onto her body, showing off her figure. Climbing on top of the queen's body, Baby Tooth felt fresh tears start to form as she looked into the open eyes of the mauve eyed woman, the eyes staring back at her in anguish.

Baby Tooth sobbed and cupped her face in with her small hands, crying over corpse. Giving one last look at the fairy under her, she blinked and rubbed her eyes, her heart fluttered in hope at what she noticed. Toothiana's eyes flickered back and forth under the ice, as if trying to move her frozen body but could only muster strength to make her eyes faintly shake.

In a flash, the second in command jumped off her queen, running as fast she could to the nearest exit, entering a hallway. The only thoughts that ran through her mind was that she needed help and fast or her queen would never make it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :)**

**Oh yay another chapter! Haha. Once again sorry about the slow updates, I've been having relationship issues with my fiance, so ugh, the stress isn't helping to much with my writing. I just hope I can keep writing because this real life crap isn't cutting it for me -3-;**

**Anyway enjoy this extra long chapter compared to the last one, I hope you guys like it~**

**Read and review! I love all of them :)**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

"And that's all I know about the boy."

Bunnymund was stunned at the information that Pitch had just let them know. In all his years of being a Guardian, he had no idea that Jack Frost was capable of such heartless and ruthless things. Freezing children to death just by nipping at their fingers and toes? No, it couldn't be right! Yes, Jack Frost did push at the pooka's buttons in most cases but they were childlike and innocent, well innocent enough. The boy was all fun and games, never nasty or full of malice. It just wasn't right. How Pitch got this absurd, information must have been human as they were prone to negative superstitions such as these. Alternatively, maybe they were just old wives tales to frighten children so that they wouldn't go out in the cold winter or "Old Man Winter" would freeze them.

Shaking his head, Bunnymund glared at Pitch. "Look here, no matter what the adults have to say about Jack, he ain't like that!"

Pitched shrugged, "Well be as it may, the Fearlings want Jack and there's not much anybody can do about it."

"Except _you Pitch"_

Bunnymund studied the expression on Mother Nature's face as she glared at the caged man who only shot back a dirty look in return. Running a hand through his hair, Pitch groaned.

"And risk my own sanity on Jack Frost? Never. I'd rather rot in this cell than be locked up and insane again." Pitch's expression grew dark, as if having flashbacks to the prior months he had endured while under the complete control of the darkness.

"We can give you a compromise Pitch." Intervened North, coming up to the prison door. "It'll be worth your while."

Pitch raised a brow at the Russian, "What, cookies and milk? I'm flattered but no thanks _Santa_." he sneered, turning his back to the Guardians and the pale-skinned woman.

"Come now Pitch, you know me better than that!" North said in a cheerful tone. The atmosphere was fogged with an eerie silence and Pitched turn his head to stare at the coat wearing man.

"We'll offer you protection Pitch," North continued, "At least so the Fearlings won't have complete control over your mind, hm?"

"Yes." Mother Nature interjected, "We'll even compromise with you on the seasons if that is what you desire."

Pitched stared at the expressions on their faces, before looking towards Bunnymund whose ears perk up in alert.

"I ain't got nothing to offer you ya whacker, unless you wanna help hide eggs next year." The pooka barked, being completely honest with his comment. Bunnymund had no real materials or land that Pitch would ever want, thus giving the pooka a high advantage of not having to compromise with the Shadow King. Pitch tapped at his chin in thought, looking at the ceiling. He shrugged again and turned around fully, bringing up his arms nonchalantly.

"Well what have I got to lose? As long as you keep your word to keep me sane and free of the Fearlings' control, I won't mind _assisting _you in your attempts to save poor Jack and Toothiana."

A 'pang' was heard and the sound of chains falling to the floor echoed in the room, the creak of a bar door opening. Carefully stepping out of the prison, arms folded by his back Pitch made his way out. Feeling relaxed was an understatement though as strong clawed paws gripped at his front robe, dark green eyes bore into his own golden ones.

"If you even try to double cross us ya snake, I promise you, you'll regret you ever made that decision."

Letting Pitch go, Bunnymund stepped aside and the pale-skinned man smooth out his robes, feeling sweat start to form at his brow at the sudden outburst. Without saying a word, he summoned a small bat like shadow, the creature flapping its wings and flying off.

"My creature of the night will lead us to where the shadows currently lurk. Most likely Jack and the fairy will be there."

"Well alright then! Let's get a move on!" North yelled, stalking off and following the shadowy creature. Pitch rolled his eyes and went along with the taller man, Bunnymund and Mother Nature on his trail.

* * *

The walk was silent and the only one who tried to make small talk with the Shadow King was North who failed miserably at trying to get the dark haired man to finish a conversation. However, it was odd; Bunnymund had never known North to be _this_ friendly to Pitch as if trying to rekindle an old friendship. Hopping up to speeds with North, Bunnymund noticed Pitch cower back in his steps, walking side by side with Mother Nature who seemed unnerved by his presence.

"Hey mate?"

"Yes Bunny?"

"Why are you all of a sudden so chummy with Pitch?" Bunnymund asked in a soft voice.

"Hmm…just being nostalgic I suppose. Believe it or not, Pitch wasn't always the bad guy."

"What?"

"You're too young to remember this Bunny but before Pitch became Pitch Black, he was a general."

"Crickey! No way North!" Bunnymund glanced back at Pitch who was walking a far distance from them, the two still whispering.

"Oh yes. But that is a story for another day; right now we need to think about how we're going to rescue Toothy and Jack." North expressed a smile at the pooka who only continued to walk with him, questions filling his head. Taking one last look back at Pitch, Bunnymund felt a strange empathy towards the Nightmare King, wondering what other surprises were in store for him.

Pitch didn't like the back glances that the Claus and Easter Bunny were giving him. Being noticed was one thing but he glowered and stared at in a suspicious matter was a whole different story. Nevertheless, it did relieve some weight off his shoulders for the pooka to talk to the balding man ahead of him, as it painstakingly irked him when the man tried to have small talk with him about things he _possible_ couldn't remember.

"North means nothing abrupt by his idle chat. I think he merely wishes reminiscence." Mother Nature said with a blank hushed voice. "So do not take it so personal."

Pitch scoffed, "As if I can recall anything before what I am now."

Mother Nature remained silent and continued to walk alongside the dark robed man, the silence feeling rather comfortable for the two. It had been years since she had last seen the face of her father and even though his entire being had changed, he still had the same expressions when it came down to being irritated by small talk. A memory Seraphina remembered all too well. The paled eyed woman smiled dolefully at the thought.

The two Guardians ahead of them stopped bring the full attention of the two dark haired ones behind them. In a flash Bunnymund hopped forward and his voice rang.

"Baby Tooth!"

The little fairy was panting and looked worn out, visible dark bags under eyes. From sheer distress and tears, Baby Tooth collapsed in Bunnymund's paws as he grabbed her, curling up against his warmth that radiated from his aura. The pooka rubbed the top of her head gently, massaging the fairy in comfort.

"Oye little Sheila, where's your mom? Where Toothiana?"

Blinking, Baby Tooth squeaked and mumbled, communicating with the pooka above her. Bunnymund winced at her language and seeing the large rabbit didn't understand her, pointed down the corridor. Where she pointed the bat like creature hung from the ceiling, waiting for its master. Pitched started walking ahead of the group, the bat flapping its wings in flight.

"We continue on. I'm sure wherever the Fairy Queen is located, I'm sure it's in the same location where the Fearlings are hiding."

Bunnymund gave an apprehensive glance at North, who only motions his hands to follow the dark haired man. Holding Baby Tooth in his paws, the group headed onward with Pitch in the lead.

* * *

When they finally made a stop to where the flying creature had led them, it flapped its wings and landed on Pitch's shoulder, slowing forming back into its creator's shoulder. Where it had led them was an ajar door (that they would assume was opened by Baby Tooth) and venture in, instincts keeping the group might close to each other. The room was dark save for the spotlight that poured from the ceiling, a clear view of the sky above through the cave's crack like opening. The dripping of water could be heard as soft as the wind, barely a lull on their senses.

Pitch was the first one to go first into the room, his eyes darting back and forth to catch any movement in the shadows. Seraphina stayed close by his side, as if guarding his backside from any surprise attacks. Bunnymund with the small fairy in his paw, used his other free one to grasp at the hilt of the sword strapped to his back, on full alert for any ambush. North mimicked the pooka and strained his eyes in the darkness.

A solid body of ice was in the middle of the white light, sparklingly brightly with a glow as the rays of the pale light covered it. Making sure the area was clear, Pitch walked over to the block of ice, examining it carefully. Sheen of frost coated the block and he wiped it clean with his fingers, eyes widening at the face he saw in it.

"You pooka! North! I think I've found your Fairy Queen."

Those words hit Bunnymund hard in the chest as he hopped over to the large body of ice, his senses tingling with fear and worry. Pitch moved to the side and let the Guardians look upon their fallen comrade, awaiting the grief to take over.

Bunnymund started shaking as he saw the outline of faint green feathers under the ice. Falling on his knees, he dropped Baby Tooth halfway down and she landed on her feet clumsily. The rabbit's fur clung to the ice block as he bent over the corpse of Toothiana, his eyes clenching in pain. North closed his eyes and his body slunk in despair, a hand coming up to his forehead. What had happened to the Fairy Queen was unbearable and both the Russian and pooka couldn't bear it. Ears bent and tail folded down, Bunnymund could feel the hot tears slip from his eyes, trying his best to not break down. Mother Nature only watched in sadness as the soft sobbing of the Easter Bunny could be heard, Pitch having his back turned away from the emotional scene that was happening.

Bunnymund felt a tug at his fur and looked up, Baby Tooth squeaking at him desperately. Ignoring her pleas, the rabbit felt misery take over his body at the loss of his beloved fairy. The smaller fairy frowned and continued her antics of getting his attention, only to be pushed by the elbow of the pooka. Falling back on her bottom, temper got the best of her and her face went red, standing up and stomping over to the grey furred rabbit. With all her might, she pulled at his arm and bite down on his skin, earning a yelp from Bunnymund.

"What is your problem Baby Tooth!" Bunnymund barked angrily.

Spitting out a few of his hairs from her mouth, she went over to the top of her queen's body and started tapping on the ice with her balled fists. Bunnymund wasn't sure what to make of the fairy's actions, dumbfounded.

"H-hey Sheila, there ain't nothing ya can do to help her! Tooth's…s-she's…" he stuttered, pulling at the small fairy's wings. She struggled against him and tried to dig at the ice under her, scraping her small nails at the hard surface. Bunnymund sighed and let the little tooth fairy go, thinking maybe this was how the green-feathered fairy grieved as not everyone mourned the same.

"Now Sheila, don't you think you're being a little irration-" His voice went still as he finally caught on to Baby Tooth. Clawing at the icicle underneath, Bunnymund caught a glimpse so swift of Toothiana's moving orbs that if he would of blinked even for a second he would have never noticed how they shifted back and forth. Standing up with a hop, North jumped in surprise at the pooka's action. Saying no words, Bunnymund unsheathed a sword from his back and Baby Tooth jumped out of the way, as the rabbit lifted it up in the air, ready to strike at the block of ice.

"Woah, Bunny!" The Russian called, grabbing at the pooka's arms. "What do you think you are doing? Tooth, she's gone Bunny!"

Struggling out of North's hold, Bunnymund took a sharp breath and struck down on the hard block of ice. The sound of crackling ice could be heard as a large crevice formed, the room in shock and silence. Bunnymund's ears twitched at any noise he could hear, feeling the small hands of Baby Tooth cling to the fur of his foot anxiously. Shifting the sword in his large paws, the pooka pulled the sword out of the ice block, the crunching sound of ice falling. Letting the sword fall from his grasp, North watched in despair as the rabbit bent down and started digging at the broken ice with his claws, the sound of scraping nails sliding across the ice. Pitch watched in pure shock at the rabbit's attempt to free the queen from her icy plunder, Mother Nature standing at his side. Whatever this feeling was, Pitch didn't enjoy any bit of it. It gnawed at his innards with pain and nausea, the emotion feeding at his darkened heart. Pitch could of laughed, _would_ of gave an outburst of cheer if he had ever saw the shape shifting rabbit in such beautiful pain but this time, now that everything that was dark inside of him finally gone, seeing this six foot animal so desperate to save what he loved most; it ate at him.

Moreover, Pitch loathed it. He loathed it very much. Sneaking a glance at the shorter woman beside him, he saw Mother Nature stricken with the same shock as he was, eyes slightly widen and her breathing quite rapid. A pale hand was grasping at something underneath her dress right above her bosom, clenching it with a shaky hand.

These emotions that Pitch was feeling, as much as he loathed them, he couldn't deny them. Bringing a pale grey hand up, he placed it firmly on Mother Nature's shoulder and she looked up at him in a flash, his action given her a jump. The two locked eyes for mere seconds before they both turned to look at the sound of a panting Bunnymund, still breaking through the barriers of ice.

Bunnymund's paws were raw and red from his digging at the glasslike ice, his breathing hard. His whole body shook, as he got closer to Toothiana's feathered body, stopping when he saw her visible hand move. It shook as if cold but still moved. Finally he uncovered her face, the fairy taking a huge breath of air as her lungs inhaled the oxygen into her body. Wet and cold paws wiped away any ice that clung to her face and she opened her mauve colored eyes. Toothiana coughed and gasped, the cracking of ice breaking as she tried to sit up. Bunnymund placed an arm under her backside, lifting the woman and placing her out of block of ice.

"North your coat!"

North swiftly took off his coat and handed it to the pooka, who wrapped it around the petite body of the fairy, trying to keep her warm. Bunnymund noticed a small twinkle in the Russian's eyes, the tears falling from joy at seeing his companion still alive. Baby Tooth jumped and squeaked in happiness. Leaving Pitch's side, Mother Nature sprinted over to the Tooth Fairy, placing a hand over her feathered forehead. Saying an incantation, any ice that was stuck to the fairy's body melted away, leaving a sheen of wet moisture on her instead. Toothiana tried to speak but she was stopped by Mother Nature's hand.

"No need dear. Rest your voice."

Toothiana nodded and looked to her side to see the faces of North and Bunnymund, her heart bursting with gratefulness. Bringing a shaky hand up to the rabbit's face, she stroked his cheek gently as he nuzzled back, bringing up a bloody paw to grasp her own hand.

"Toothiana, I'm so glad you're alright love. I'm so glad." Bunnymund muttered, pulling the fairy into a embrace, there forehead's touching each other. "I thought I had lost you, if I did I wouldn't have known what to do." he whispered, staring into her mauve eyes. Clearing her throat, she replied in a hushed voice.

"I knew you'd come Aster." Toothiana knew they would come for her, she knew that Bunnymund would come. In her state of being an iced statue, she willed all her power to try to stay awake and not slumber to her icy grave. Through the thickness of the kaleidoscope like vision, she saw through the ice, Baby Tooth was her only hope when she saw the small second in command on her and in an desperate attempted to get her attention moved with all her power to get her attention. In addition, when she noticed the grey and red blur of her friends, she made the same action to gain their attention.

The warmth of Bunnymund's fur helped her chill and finally feeling the strength to sit up on her own, gasped at the red paws of the pooka.

"Aster your paw!"

Bunnymund shook his head, "It's alright love, no big deal."

Feeling North's red coat falling from her shoulders, the fairy felt slightly lighter than before and that's when it hit her. Bring a hand to touch at her shoulders, she gasped at the feel of nothing there.

Her wings had broken off.

"N-no! My wings!" She stuttered, desperately trying to feel for her wings at her back. Panic took over her body at the fact she had lost the one thing that branded her as a fairy and Tooth was on the verge of yet another mental break down. Mother Nature stopped the feathered woman, grabbing at her wrists.

"Tooth, there's nothing we can do about that right now. We need to find Jack Frost."

Tooth's eyes widen, fear taking over her already filled pain. "Jack, he's in the shado-"

* * *

"My my, what a lovely reunion."

Out from the shadows and into the spotlight, wooden staff in hand, Jack made an appearance to the Guardians and the two spirits, smirking, his still one golden eye shining. Bunnymund growled at the appearance of the snow nymph, bringing the Tooth Fairy closer to his body protectively. Mother Nature stood up from her kneeling position and everyone's eyes were on the ebony haired boy, his eyes going to one person to the other. Pitch on instinct summoned his scythe, getting in a defensive position. Jack rolled his eyes at the Nightmare King, his smirk never fading.

"Jack, we don't want to hurt you." North said in a tender voice, stepping forward with opened arms.

"It's too late for that old man." Jack sneered, pointing the staff at the white bearded man, "Now let's see who wants to have some fun." The voice of Jack Frost was no more once again and a rasped dark one now took over as shadows encircled his being.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was beta by Cee Cee Chi :) And I do not own the Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

The battle had begun.

In literally an instant everyone was on the offensive, taking out there weapons of varies sizes and slicing through shadows. Toothiana was held in Bunnymund's arms as he used his free hand to attack the serpent like shadows, her arms wrapped around his neck for support, North's red coat around her body like a large maroon blanket.

North gave out battle cries as he sliced through the snakes with his swords, Seraphina and Pitch along his side. The Nightmare King swung his scythe at any close and long range creatures of the shadows, his weapon extending at his will. Mother Nature zapped and struck the creatures with electrical whips, gripping the monsters by their necks and slamming them down hard on the hard concrete surface. Jack Frost laughed maniacally at the attempts of the Guardians and Godlike spirits that were on the offensive.

"Jack!" Bunnymund called out, his voice filled with anger. "Why don't you come down here and fight like a true warrior!" Toothiana shook her head at the rabbit, pleading for him to stop antagonizing the boy of darkness.

Jack's grin faded and his face turned sour at the pooka's, growling as he clench at his staff. Dark swirls wrapped around the wrist of his left hand, an orb forming in his palm.

"Put the wench down and you'll get your fight _Aster_." Jack's voice dripped of poison, his visible blue eye flashing to gold ever so slightly.

Emerald eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with the dark nymph, the once surrounding shadows that pestered him now gone. Toothiana felt Bunnymund lower her down on her toes, her feet landing softly on the ground. Baby Tooth in her hands, she stood and watched wide eyed as Bunnymund unsheathed the second sword on his backside.

"No Aster, you can't." She whispered, grasping his wrist. "I know he doesn't have his mind anymore but he's still Jack."

Bunnymund looked to Toothiana. "Trust me love. I'll get Jack back to his ol self." Her hand slipped through his fur as she watched him walked off towards the dark haired boy, biting her lip in worry. Bunnymund was a person of his word and in her current state, all Toothiana could do was trust him and her friends. Staying within the light, she watched from the distance of the upcoming battle of Bunnymund and Jack Frost.

Yellow teeth gleamed as his smirk appeared on his face again, dark bangs covering the top of his eyelids. With the orb in hand, it started forming into an in arrow and using his staff and black arrow made the first move, pointing and shooting at the pooka. In a flash of his swords, Bunnymund evaded the arrows with quick swings. Charging at Jack, Bunnymund was stopped by the block of the wood of the staff, feeling harder than what it looked. Bunnymund pressed against Jack, the two locked in a fiery standoff.

"Jack, stop this! I'm your friend remember? We're Guardians!" Jack pushed the pooka back; he continued his assault of striking at the boy who only dodged each swipe. "You were made to bring joy to the children! Not make them suffer." The words of Pitch Black's story echoed Bunnymund's mind, the details of nipping toes and fingers of children bringing a sore feeling to his heart.

"You only have yourself to blame cottontail!" Jack sneered, summoning another arrow and shooting.

"What are ya talking about mate? What did I, what did Tooth do to deserve this suffering? We've only been nothing but good friends to ya Jack!" Bunnymund's voice was filled with distress.

Both eyes flashed gold and Jack screamed. "Because she chose YOU!"

The arrow that Jack let out shot with a burst of black and white, it spinning with furious speed, zipping past Bunnymund as he jumped to avoid the attack. With each arrow and each word the two threw at each other, the more the shadows grew in size around the nymph boy, his eyes flashing back and forth from gold to blue. After the words erupted from Jack's mouth, Bunnymund's eyes scanned the boy's painful expression when he said it. Pieces of the old Jack were trying to pull through but the Fearlings covering his heart and mind were keeping him from coming out. The pooka had no words to say and continued to stay on the defensive, blocking and destroying any arrows that came his way. Bunnymund worked through his words and made the connections, finally understanding why this was all happening. Jack was heartbroken, so heartbroken that it led him to believe he was unloved not only by Toothiana but by _everyone_. His ears bent in sadness as the fight continued, his breath coming out hard in pants. The Fearlings had sensed Jack's pain and loneliness and took advantage of that weakness, morphing and plaguing the boy's mind to think that everyone was against him. Bunnymund needed a way to get Jack to fight the dark side that was eating up his heart and mind before it was too late.

So knowing what he had to do, the pooka placed his swords on the ground, bringing his paws up slowly in caution.

"Now mate, it's gonna be alright now." he said, Jack lowering his arrow at the rabbit's actions.

* * *

Pitch sensed something was amiss as he cut in half several Fearlings with his scythed, his golden eyes darting over to where the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost were battling. The sounds of clanging metal and piercing shots of arrows sounded off as they fought, the two ignoring everything and everyone around them.

'_As if I need the help anyway.'_ Pitch thought, slicing at a snake like shadow that crept up at his shoulder. The attack made him in full view of the worrisome Toothiana, who was standing not far from the battle of the two Guardians. Pitch thought Bunnymund a fool to leave the fairy alone in such a situation but maybe he being the "Guardian of Hope" he left it upon his own faith that she would be safe.

And Pitch defiantly gave him the benefit of the doubt when he went rushing to the queen's side, slashing at a large horse like Fearling that almost tackled her. Toothiana jumped and fell on her bottom as the she stared in fear at Pitch's presence. With all the commotions happening the fairy must have not noticed his dark figure.

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled your _highness_, I'm merely paying back for what the rabbit did." Honestly it was the only excuse the Nightmare King could use as so Toothiana wouldn't scream from fright. Looking around, she noticed nobody was at all threatened by Pitch's presence and took it upon herself to believe his word, struggling to get up. Pitch noticed that her body was slightly bare from both the lack of children believing in her and the fact that the ice probably tore off most of her feathers by force. Noticing the taller man was glowering at her, she hugged North's coat around her body, Baby Tooth glaring from her shoulder at the pale man. Toothiana's eyes widen.

"Pitch look out!"

Distracted for a minute the fairy's appearance, Pitch struck the Fearling that pounced at him, it vanishing when struck. Shaking his head at the nuisance the queen was, he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Sighing, he watched from afar as North and Seraphina battled together against the shadows, still standing by Toothiana's side.

Unsure of what to do, Toothiana coughed and strained to talk, the dark haired man rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"No need for words Miss Fairy, it's bad enough I have to guard you while your knight over there is having the time of his life." The fairy blinked in surprise, wondering how Pitch knew of her relationship with Bunnymund. Or was he merely just teasing her in his own way?

Pitch twirled his scythe in his hand, switching from one arm to another. "I may have been dormant when the Fearlings took over Jack's consciousness but I did vaguely hear the conversation the monsters had with the boy."

Toothiana's feathers puffed in interest and if Pitch didn't know any better if she had her wings, they would probably be fluttering with hurried curiosity at his sentence.

"It seems this whole dilemma happened because of the boy's unrequited feelings for you." Pitch spoke, licking his dry lips. The fairy's eyes widened in pure shock at the words that just came out of his mouth and opened her mouth to say something and then closed her mouth, unable to physically say the words. Pulling the maroon coat around her body, her face turned to look at the battle between Jack and Bunnymund, the two in a heated discussion over something she couldn't comprehend. A ruffle of clothing was heard and Toothiana could sense that Pitch had just attacked and killed another Fearling, still close by her side. Baby Tooth touched Toothiana's face affectionately in concern and the fairy smiled in return, whispering softly to the small second in command.

"I'll be fine Baby Tooth. We just gotta trust in Aster and Jack…"

"What is that idiotic rabbit doing?!"

Turning her eyes from the small fairy, Toothiana's eyes widen when she saw Bunnymund look as if he was surrendering, placing the twin swords on the floor and placing his paws up.

'_Wai__t__,__ Aster! What are you doing?'_ Toothiana made a move to dart to the two Guardians but was stopped by Pitch's hand at her shoulder.

"Don't. You may not see it but Jack's put a barrier around the two of them. If you even try to touch it you'll be struck by an electrical wave of darkness." He lectured, holding the fairy's ground with his hand. Why the Nightmare King was starting to get sympathetic towards his _enemies _he couldn't understand, but being in the careful and alert eyes of two healthy guardians and a very hard headed Mother Nature, he wasn't about to risk it due to a weakling fairy such as Toothiana.

Baby Tooth glared and crawled over to Toothiana's other shoulder, pushing Pitch's hand off her defensively. Groaning in irritation, Pitch flexed his hand at the touch.

"I know it will be hard to trust the word of an enemy but who else would know a Fearling's powers but _me_?" Making a slight smirk at the Queen of Fairies, Toothiana only gave a stern face at him, not finding his playfulness funny. But unable to resist his snaky tone that made her think of the _old_ General she knew from the past, she gave a slight grin in silence and nodded, agreeing with his comment.

A tingle struck Pitch's chest and his face flushed red at her, feeling completely flabbergasted by the reaction. A flash of memories went through his mind in one swift second and the only thing he could make out was a child with long black locks, bright green fluttery wings, and the distant taste of black coffee and the smell of paint. A mild headache started to form at his temple and he groaned in the soreness, rubbing his brow with his long slender fingers.

Toothiana noticed his discomfort, but he only shook his head at her.

"Do not fret. Just stay put while I figure out what that damn egg sucking rabbit is planning to do."

No longer wanting to be in the presence of the Queen of Fairies, Pitch made a silent incantation and put an invisible barrier around Toothiana so that no Fearlings could see her, stalking his way over where Bunnymund and Jack Frost were.

Whatever was going on, Pitch didn't like it. And it made no sense either. After all these years of forgetting, why it is now in his weakest state that his long lost memories were finally returning?

* * *

Jack Frost wanted to scream in agony.

This wasn't him; everything that was happening wasn't him at all. His body wasn't his own and he couldn't stop his arms and legs as they threw arrows at Bunnymund. In the last few hours, his heart ached in pain as he willed to try and stop the Fearlings from freezing Toothiana, using whatever sanity he had left to only freeze slash frost the fairy as so she wouldn't die from the cold. The golden eyed gremlins that whispers and taunted his mind made him go insane, his memories of children and happiness disappearing with each hushed word.

When North stretched out his arms, Jack wanted to just collapse into them. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to hurt his friends. The Guardian of Joy didn't want to hurt his _first_ love, Toothiana.

It was a mistake; he knew he should have never went to Pitch Black to begin with, but he had thought maybe he if borrowed the Nightmare King's power he could impress Toothiana in some way. Power was the only thing Jack could think of to get the fairy's attention and it was a horrid mistake he wished he could go back and change. Yes, Jack was heartbroken and yes the Fearlings had seeped into his broken heart to abuse his words, to fuel the fire of his anger and he couldn't deny that they were his true feelings but that didn't mean he wanted his friends to _suffer_ or disappear. This wasn't how he wanted it; this wasn't how Jack wanted to work things out.

But he was in too deep; with each minutes and every second that went by; Jack felt his entire being delving deeper into the darkness that captured him. It was too late for him.

Through his own eyes he saw as Bunnymund lowered his weapons and calmly made his way towards him, the Fearlings hissing inside as he got closer. Little voices echoed through his mind, speaking of evil things.

_**Kill the vermin! Yes**__**,**__** kill the Easter Bunny! He's nothing; he's useless! The rabbit could never become one of us, not like the boy! **_

Jack banged and yelled within his mental subconscious, trying to warn the pooka.

'_Bunny__,__ don't! Don't come any closer! They'll…I'll kill you if you do! Please don't__,__ Bunny!'_

Jack's body lowered the staff and the arrows disappeared like smoke in his hands, Bunnymund nodding.

"That's right mate. Just hear me out…" Bunnymund's voice faded to silence but his lips kept moving, the true Jack unable to understand what he was saying. The pooka got closer and closer with each hop, finally in arm's length of boy. Jack could hear the Fearlings snicker and giggle in evil excitement, plotting something vicious. Jack could feel warm paws gently take the staff from his hands, Bunnymund's words still mute behind the window of Jack's mind. Those same paws were placed on Jack's shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly, the pooka being careful and cautious. The Fearlings played along with the rabbit's attempts to get the boy to listen, nodding and acting as if the true Jack Frost was finally coming through.

Jack felt panic run over him as the Fearlings laughed louder and louder, feeling a sharp solid object forming in the cold palm of his hand. Bunnymund pulled the possessed Jack Frost into an embrace. It was then the Fearlings let Jack hear what the pooka had to say.

"I'm sorry mate. I…we didn't know how you felt. But we don't hate ya mate. You're our friend and Toothy, she cares a lot about you too, like family! We, the Guardians, North, Sandy, we're all your family mate. We'd never abandon ya…"

Tears fell from Jack's face as he heard Bunnymund groan in pain, stepping away from the boy. Blue eyes shimmered and white haired was visible as the black knife melted from his hand, falling to the floor in the form of an icicle. Bunnymund gently touched his stomach, a red warmth coating his already stinging raw paws. Blood dripped from Jack's hand, his body shaking.

A cold pale hand was placed on Jack's neck and Pitch was breathing hard, to late at removing the Fearlings before they stabbed the pooka who had now fallen on his knees. The shrieking and whining of the Fearlings echoed through the room as Pitch absorbed them into his being, feeling his own vision blurring.

But nothing could have prepared Pitch at the painstaking scream that erupted from Toothiana when she saw her lover fall to the ground.

* * *

**OKAY EVERYONE!**

**This fanficton might be ending in about two or three chapters from now, so I guess I'll explain a bit of stuff that's going on.**

**Pitch is going through emotions, at finally losing his Fearlings, his mind is slowly started to get back to normal and having social interaction is bringing back his memories of when he was a General. Toothiana being the Guardian of Memories, I thought'd it be a good idea that whenever he interects with her, the memories come back easily. So his interaction and past relationship with all the Guardians before he became Pitch Black starts to come alive with progress. His relationship with Seraphina (Mother Nature) will be explained probably in the next chapter. **

**Poor Jack! Honestly he was more a victim than an actually villain more or less anything emotional and depressing he was going through during his heartbreak pretty much fueled the Fearlings, the horrible and mean words he was saying from the dark parts of his mind. Things that he did feel, but didn't really mean to say if that makes any sense? Let's just say all his actions weren't of his own mind, at least not things he could of done if he wasn't controlled by the "dark" side. Lol. **

**As much as I wanted to have more Bunny/Tooth interaction, I really want the story to have a BIGGER picture than just romance and cute fluffy moments. With the way everything was going, I'm sure Bunny and Tooth did think of each other a lot but the sake of the world was in trouble, so sometimes they would have to think about what was right and not of there own well-being in some cases. And the reason why Bunnymund walked away from Toothiana knowing she was going to be fine was because I think he assumed that North or even Mother Nature would defend her and maybe giving Pitch the benefit of a doubt to, since it was him and the rest that got him out of his shackles. I guess you could say there even now. Lol.**

**Mother Nature's name by the book is "Seraphina", if you guys weren't to sure. So I didn't make it up on the spot. Lol. Her powers consist of weather like attacks, such as thunder and lightening. I would think she has other abilities but I haven't read the books or researched as much as I should. Lol. **

**I know I haven't really detailed to much into Toothiana's body and weakness, but I can honestly say she's physically worn out. Her wings are gone and her "human" form is slowly starting to show. When it comes down to it I would think that when she loses her powers completely she'll turn into a human and slowly age into a elderly woman. ****But that's not gonna happen, so don't expect any old lady!Toothiana in my story. Lol. **** I think the only reason she's stayed alive emotionally so far is because few kids still believe in her and honestly she's a hard headed strong will woman, I think it would take a lot more for her to break down. **

**I'm sorry I haven't gotten North really written well in this story but him and Sandy are the HARDEST on****es for me to stay in character for some reason. I think I honestly have more fun portraying Pitch Black out of all of them. Haha! **

**Sandy? He's fine. He's just handling things outside the battle with Toothiana's fairies since I think she has at least hundreds of them lol. He'll be back in the next chapter for sure. **

**Well I guess that's all I gotta say about that. So hopefully Chapter 10 will be posted by next week?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians! **

**This chapter was beta by Cee Cee Chii :) **

* * *

"Damn…"

Pitch groaned and slowly removed his hand from behind Jack's neck, the boy falling to his hands and knees, body shaking in shock. The Fearlings screeched in high-pitched screams, being held roughly in Pitch's palm. Gripping at his right wrist, Pitch felt his body weaken and strengthen at the same time, the power of the Fearlings wanting to take over his-self and the other side of him trying to push away the whispers and taunting.

Sweat formed on his brow and his breath came in hard pants, the temperate of his skin heating up at the burning sensation the Fearlings were giving him. Stumbling, he fell on one knee, keeping a small distance from Jack Frost and the fallen Bunnymund.

"Now would be a great time for those idiots to come through with the compromise…" he muttered. Pitch's eyes flashed silver to gold every few seconds, the Fearlings trying to take over his body. Any willpower that Pitch had he used to overcome the shadows as they tried to cloud his thoughts, his vision going blurry.

Moreover, it did not help when he heard that horrible shriek from Toothiana not even seconds ago.

* * *

She ran to Bunnymund with all her strength, North's red coat trailing behind her like a red shadow. Falling to the pooka's side, tears ran down her face as she lifted him up as gently as she could, eyes widening as she saw the pool of blood already forming under his grey furred stomach.

"Aster! Please stay awake!" she pleaded, the pooka groaning and applying pressure to his wound; Toothiana placed her hand over his large paw as well. Bunnymund coughed hard, Toothiana pressing harder on his wound with both her own hand and his large paw. With the Fearlings finally dissolved from the battle and no longer a distraction, North and Seraphina sheathed their weapons and ran to the four in distress.

Pitch did not look too well as he fought with all his sanity to stay conscious, Jack seemed to be in shock as he stared down at his pale white hands that were now coated in Bunnymund's blood. The fairy held the pooka in her arms as she thought vigorously on what to do. Feathers silently fell from her head, the color of dark chocolate hair being visible to the eye.

"Toothy your feathers…"

"No no don't worry about it Aster. I'm fine. Please don't talk!" she fumbled with her words.

The same paw that was on his wound slipped from her hand and shakily came up, lying on her cheek, the warmth of his blood touching her skin. A small claw of Bunnymund's paw came and tickled the strand of hair that fell from her hand.

"Heh." He smirked, "I've never seen ya with hair love, looks good on ya…"

Toothiana wasn't sure whether to smile or worry by his comment, knowing that talking wasn't the best thing to do right now in his condition.

Continuing to press her small hand on his wound, she felt a tug and rip of North's coat that was wrapped about her petite body. That same maroon coat was now being tied around Bunnymund's wound, trying to hold the blood from seeping out.

"Okay Bunny, just hang on there, old friend." North said, tying a knot on the fabric. Toothiana moved her hand away, letting North continue his medical expertise on the pooka. Mother Nature placed a hand on the Fairy Queen's shoulder, shaking it a bit.

"North's got everything under control." Was all she said, standing up and walking over to the delusional Pitch.

* * *

Seraphina gazed down at the struggling dark haired man, whose eyes were blinking back and forth in colors of silver and gold. A growl erupted from Pitch as he noticed the woman's stare, the Fearlings tempting to come out and lash at her. Kneeling down and sliding a hand along his grey-skinned cheek, Pitch's eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't worry Father. I won't let those monsters control you any longer."

Green fog fell from Seraphina's hand as it started to engulf Pitch Black, the smell of mist and swamp tingling his sense of smell. Whatever she was doing, it made the Fearlings cower and weaken inside of him, as if lying down to sleep.

The Nightmare King's heart stopped thumping hard in his torso and the sweat seemed to stop flowing from his brow. Mother Nature herself looked worn out by her spell, small strands of white forming into her long black locks from the strain of using so much of her powers. Pitch felt tired and Seraphina's hand slipped from his face as he fell on his side, his eyes closing and his mind resting.

'_Father…? I have a daughter?' _Were his last thoughts as slumber took over him.

* * *

Jack's tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes as he stared down at the dark red blood that coated his hands. Gulping the saliva in his mouth, he looked up to see a desperate North and Toothiana try to mend the bleeding Bunnymund. Getting up from his knees and grabbing his staff, Jack walked quietly to the Guardians, wanting to help as much as he could. Trying to peer over North's shoulder, Jack caught the mauve eyes of Toothiana.

Whatever had happened, Bunnymund was no longer the Guardian of Hope in his humanoid form but instead in his pint size form of a rabbit, bleeding in the arm of Toothiana as she held him close. A red flash was around his stomach but having lost too much blood already he had weakened and reverted to his natural state. Bunnymund fainted and shook from the blood loss, pressing up against Toothiana's bosom.

When their eyes met, Toothiana's eyes were red with tears, cascading down her pink cheeks. Brunette hair with strands of black was atop her head, small tuffs of feathers sticking out of the locks.

"Jack, please. Take Bunnymund to the Pole and get help." North said, making the boy jumped. Jack hadn't noticed that North was aware of his presence, taken aback by the demand of the larger man.

"B-but after what I did to Bunny…" Jack sputtered.

"We can talk about that later but right now I cannot get to my sleigh and Toothy has no wings my boy! You are the only one who can get Bunny to my doctors."

Toothiana stood up and held the small pooka in her arms, and walked over to the white haired boy, desperation in her eyes.

"Please Jack. Aster needs help." she said in a whisper.

A hard pang hit Jack's heart and his face was flushed from the anger and pain that welled up from the situation he was in. Nodding, Jack accepted the rabbit as Toothiana placed it in his arms, holding the smaller mammal close to him. Stepping back a bit from Toothiana, Jack looked away and jumped up, flying through the large crack of the cavern and taking off into the dark gloomy skies.

* * *

_Three days later._

Sandy sighed as he drank the warm coffee in his hands, staring thoughtfully into North's fireplace, the globe not far from the short man's sight. The large globe shined brightly as the little dots twinkled yellow, indicating that the children of the world were well and the Guardians were believed in once again.

The yetis and elves (still causing mayhem more than help) were hard at work, developing and testing toys in haste for the year's upcoming Christmas. North, too, was having a hard time keeping things in check as his schedule was slightly behind thanks to the escapades and disasters that had happened days prior, so this led Sandy to be alone amongst himself in the Claus's workshop.

The Russian was getting rather frustrated and shouted out commands and tried not to trip over the elves while trying to help keep up the pace of the workshop and complete the duties he himself had. North wasn't prone to lose his temper when it came to work but sometimes even the jolly carefree man could lose his cheerful exterior.

The weather was finally back to normal thanks to the efforts of Mother Nature and her powers over the seasons, setting the countries and oceans back to their normal routines.

But some parts of the of the world didn't get to much special treatment, as the sun's warmth would be able to handle it on its own now that Mother Nature got rid of the cold clouds and blistering winds. To the children and adults of the world, news broadcasts summed it up as a just a bizarre weather complication due to global warming and were now attempting to fix it.

Recycling, gas powered machines and other things that were hazards to the world were slowly being renewed into more "earth" environmental machines to make sure nothing like this happened again.

'_In a way…' _Sandy pondered, _'Jack's little snow day spooked many of the mortals. So maybe this wasn't at all a bad thing?_' Unsure of what to make of Jack's actions, Sandy thought of someone else that had been effected by the Guardian of Fun's possessed body at that moment in time.

Finishing his creamed coffee, Sandy placed it on a nearby table and decided to give his hospitalized companion some company.

* * *

Floating down the stairs to where the medical facility was, Sandy didn't have to go too far to find the room he was looking for, smiling to himself as he heard the ruckus coming from behind the room's door.

"Oye! Stop drinking my cocoa ya little devils! I swear if I wasn't gutted like yesterday's fish I would knock all of ya with my boomerangs."

Opening the door, Sandy couldn't help but smile wider at the scene he was witnessing. Bandaged and back to his normal six foot form, Bunnymund was in grips with an elf that tried desperately to hang on to the cup of cocoa, licking up the top of the cocoa with its tongue hungrily.

Growling and giving up, Bunnymund let go of the cup and the elf ran under the bed, finishing the sweet beverage. Surrounding the bed was a small herd of elves as they scampered around the room, poking and probing the large rabbit as he lay in bed. A table was set next to him, not far from the bed and an empty bowl of soup rested on a tray. When the door creaked, the pooka's ears flopped up in alert.

"Oh hey Sandy!" Bunnymund said with a smile, his buckteeth showing. "Finally you came around to visiting, I was worried."

Sandy shook his head, hovering over the elves as they clumsily scurried out of the room, the bells on their heads jingling. Two had successively took the tray and bowl (not without bumping into the wall first) and ran out, the door shutting behind them.

The pooka sighed, falling back on the pillow. "Finally! I swear I know North's busy and all but he can't keep leaving his little demons around me twenty-four seven. I swear I'll go cookie from it."

Sandy rolled his eyes and made a few golden descriptions over his head.

"Oh well yeah North does visit to make sure I've taken that awful stuff he calls "medicine" but that's about it, mate. It's usually ol Phil or his little elves bringing me food."

The golden haired man nodded and made a sign of Toothiana, a fluttery fairy flying over his head.

"How's Toothy? I don't know mate…" Bunnymund said softly, "North said she's down the hall from me but she's pretty worn out and hasn't woken up. If it wasn't for you, I don't think she would have made it, mate. So thanks Sandy with the teeth collecting and all. How are her lil sheilas?"

Sandy blew out his hair in exhaustion, Bunnymund chuckling at him.

"Yeah they can be a handful, mate. Let me guess, they haven't taken a liking to ya yet?"

The dream weaver made a face and shook his head, denying that the Teeth Fairies weren't too fond of their substitute owner. The pooka shook his head at his answer, knowing full and well it took even him, the Easter Bunny, a few good days for them to take a liking to him, even if he was there Queen's lover.

Bunnymund scratched at his stomach, the bandage material being rather itchy on his fur, bringing him to think about the person who made the wound to begin with.

"Hey mate, how's the kid?"

Sandy looked up in thought, arms crossed over his chest and shook his head again with a question mark symbol over his head.

"He hasn't talked to any of you?"

North's form appeared over Sandy's head, answering the pooka that he's spoken to North and no one else. Bunnymund groaned, sitting up and continued to scratch at his stomach, it started to feel slightly more irritated by the news he just heard.

"Stupid whacker." Was all that made from the pooka's mouth, giving Sandy that he was frustrated at the white haired boy's choices. Growling, Bunnymund didn't notice he scratched through the bandage and winced at cutting at his skin, cursing under his breath. Shaking his head at the rabbit's accident, as a older brother would a younger brother, he floated over to a nearby shelf and grabbed the bandages, rolling them out.

"Thanks Sandy. You're a real mate." Bunnymund said, helping the Sandman undo the old wraps and putting the news ones on snuggly. Sandy turned to throw away the blood stained bandages when he heard the pooka sigh.

"I know what yer thinking Sandy." Bunnymund frowned, "I mean, I know he liked her but even Toothy herself said he made no advances towards her. At least not romantically he didn't. And now, well, we're in love mate." The pooka flushed as he continued. "I love Toothiana and she loves me back."

Sandy frowned and nodded, understanding what the Easter Bunny was trying to explain. Sitting on a nearby chair, the Sandman made himself comfortable at he continued to listen to the green-eyed rabbit.

"And Jack…Jack's family you know? I just didn't think he would take the news so hard. I mean, maybe I thought he was stronger than that! I know I would never go to that snake Pitch for anything, no matter how heartbroken I was…" Bunnymund scratched his furred neck, "But maybe I shouldn't be saying that either, mate. Broken hearts can make ya go crazy. I mean, remember the legendary stories of General Kozmotis?"

* * *

Seraphine Pitchiner sighed, running her fingers through her dark locks of hair, the sound of buzzing bees and humming dragonflies resting around her being. The astrosphere of her home was soothing to her ears but today it was being tainted as the sounds of screams and hissing could be heard, even with the sound of a waterfall mixing with it.

Stepping onto the lily pads of the pond, the water ripped gently as the thrashing of the waterfall came pouring down from gravity, the soft mist touching her cheeks. Walking the rest of the way through the water, her dress getting soaked at the bottom didn't faze her as she went behind the waterfall. A cave and darkness hit her eyes, the once buzzing insects that were attracted to her now gone from her ears as she ventured in. Behind the falling water was a man chained to the walls, his glaring golden eyes piercing at the woman who came into his view.

Stepping on the smooth rocks of the cave's floor, Seraphina watched intently as she got closer to her father.

The Fearlings possessing Pitch Black hissed and barked at Mother Nature, angered at how she had them chained and mounted to the walls of the cave, the bindings on Pitch's wrists bruised and red from trying to struggling free.

"Rest now." she whispered, placing a warm but cold hand on Pitch's face. The man's eyes lowered and his breath calmed, his eyes flashing silver. Removing her hand from his face, she bent down and cupped a small amount of the clean cave water, bringing it up to his lips.

Pitch drank the liquid down, his mouth parched from the Fearlings' abuse they wreaked on his body. When finished, he cleared his throat and smiled melancholy at the pale eyed woman.

"So, as to what you were saying yesterday?"

Seraphina smiled, sitting down at her usually spot, a large but smooth boulder.

"You used to say I resembled mother, not only in appearance…"

And the two talked in their secret place, unnerved by the sound of falling water and flapping bats as they went in and out of the cave.

* * *

Toothiana awoke, yawning and stretching. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to get used to the dimness in the room she was in, sitting up in the bed she lay in. Looking around her surroundings, Tooth realized she was at the North Pole, awakening most likely in the medical ward of North's home.

Behind the curtains from the distance of the bed, the fairy noticed the weather looked stable and sighed in relief, placing a hand on her heart. Everything seemed to be back to normal, but she still frowned, bringing up her hand to touch her bandage backside, feeling her wings were still missing.

"I guess they'll grow back one day…"

Scanning over her body and feeling for any other missing limps and feathers, Toothiana noticed that her fluffy green feathers came out beautifully and her dark hair now hidden, the large yellow crown back atop of forehead. Feeling bubbly and fully rejuvenated, Toothiana went to the edge of the bed, ready to walk. Placing her feet on wooden floor, she almost tripped at the numbness of her legs, grabbing on to the bed post.

She laughed a bit, standing up straight. "Gee, I guess I was out for a while." Biting her lip, the feeling in her legs came back and she went to the door, opening it.

"I hope Aster's alright…" Tooth said to herself, looking down the hallway both ways. Realizing her assumptions were right and she was within the medical facility of North's home, she walked down the hall, wondering where everyone was at. Her ears caught the familiar voice of a certain Easter Bunny and she didn't bother to knock, opening the door excitedly.

* * *

Mauve eyes locked with emerald green eyes and Bunnymund found himself being embraced by the fully feathered Fairy Queen. Unable to speak, the pooka held Toothiana in his arms, nuzzling into the feathers atop her head, inhaling the scent of the fairy with his nose. Raising her head up, she planted her lips on the pooka, who only returned the kiss deeply, closing his eyes in content.

The sound of rustling sand was heard and the couple broke the kiss, the two so caught up in their reunion to notice the smirking Sandman.

"Oh ah sorry about that, mate." Bunnymund muttered flushing, Toothiana giggling in his arms. Waving his hands up in defense at the couple, Sandy took no offense to their affections, understanding the situation. Toothiana stepped away from Bunnymund, making her way to Sandy and gave him a tight hug, the Sandman patting her back.

"It's good to see you Sandy!"

The dream weaver nodded, smiling brightly at her and made several figures and symbols over his head, having a conversation with the fairy. Toothiana smiled sheepishly at the short man, nodding to him as she tried to understanding what he was saying. It was then that Sandy made a stern face, waving a finger at the fairy, lecturing her on why she was out of her bed.

"Oh! It's okay Sandy. I feel fine! I'm not tired at all. See?" She gave a little jump excitedly, as if wanting to fly. Realizing at what she just did, she laughed nervously and rubbed her elbow in embarrassment, forgetting her wings weren't there.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to not having my wings."

"Love, they didn't grow back?" Bunnymund asked, pulling the sheets off his legs. Sandy shook his hands at the pooka, pushing him back on the bed for him to only huff in annoyance.

"Hey, that ain't fair mate!"

"Sandy's right Bunny, you need to rest. And besides…" Toothiana said, rubbing her shoulder, "I'm sure they'll grow back in time." Bunnymund knew that Toothiana was lying to herself but stayed on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat. Now wasn't the time to argue with his Fairy Queen, at least not while he was still injured. Sandy patted Bunnymund on the head, who only stilled and then glared at his companion, annoyed at his action, his ears down.

Toothiana giggled at the two Guardian's display of friendship towards each other, only to look at the door as a knock was heard.

"Oh I bet that's North!" the fairy said, walking over to open it.

"Pfft let's hope. I swear if it's one of his little elves again!"

Sandy silently chuckled at Bunnymund's comment as Toothiana opened the door, her face turning pale at who she came face to face with. Stepping aside and letting the person in, the room went silent. Toothiana went to Bunnymund's side and took his paw in her own hand, awaiting for a reaction between the two.

* * *

Jack cleared his voice, looking up at North who patted his back (hard) in confidence.

"Hey guys."

With no staff in hand, Jack Frost came into the room, accompanied with North behind him. In his hands though was a bouquet of pink flowers, his jacket hood covering the top of his head.

Bunnymund looked up to Sandy and back at Jack, feeling Tooth squeeze his paw and bringing the other up, waving stiffly.

"Oye show pony. Good to see ya finally make it."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Guardians :) This chapter will be reposted and beta on a later date, so sorry for any errors~**

**Well guys this is the LAST chapter, sorry if I had to cut it so short but I really wanted to finish this story so I can continue my others such as "Imperfect Sym" and MAYBE if I can find the time, maybe extend "Toxic Love" a bit more because I got some ideas for it. Give me some tips in the reviews if you think I should extend it!**

**A epilogue will be POSTED for this story, so be sure to check in about a week or a few days :) I promise the epilogue will have a lot more SweetTooth fluffyness X3**

**Thanks for staying so long with me on this, it's my first completed fanfiction that this long!**

******Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

The silence in the room was unnerving on everyone's minds and Sandy, as always was the first one to break the stillness.  
Floating over to Jack, Sandy smiled brightly, giving a few gestures of a warming hello. Jack smiled back dryly.  
"Hey Sandy. Good to see you." The white haired boy said, the shorter man nodding to him. Sandy floated over to North's side, which still stood behind Jack watching what was to happen next. Jack gave a nervous look towards Bunnymund and Toothiana, who only stared back at him. Pushing the top of his hoodie from his head, he went over to the fairy, bringing up the flowers in a sheepish manner.

"These are for you Tooth…" Jack mumbled with a smile.

Toothiana gave a cheeky smile in return, taking the flowers into her arms. "Thanks Jack. They're lovely." Bunnymund remained silent, staring at Jack with a stern look at the interaction between the two Guardians.

"I'll just see if North has a vase for these." Toothiana said, fluttering away from her wounded lover and going to where the Claus was. The man gestured for her to come outside with him to look for a vase, Sandy following them. Toothiana made one last glance at Bunnymund, who only waved his paw at her. Nodding at him, the three Guardians left the room, leaving Jack and Bunnymund alone to talk.

* * *

Jack, with hands in his jacket pocket, felt a bit relieved to have everyone out of the room, letting out a deep breath that felt trapped within his lungs at the awkwardness of everything. Pulling up a seat, Jack sat down and bent over, resting his elbows on his knees.

"So, how's the wound?"

"I'll live." Bunnymund said, shifting his position on the bed to get comfortable.

"No infection?"

"Nah." the pooka said shaking his head, "Besides, with North mending me as fast as he did I don't think I would have made it."

"Oh."

Jack thought back to the three days prior, flashbacks running through his mind. When he had arrived at the Pole with small bleeding Bunnymund in his arms, the yetis were quick to mend the little mammal. Stitching had to be done and within minutes, the wound had stopped bleeding but Bunnymund had to be watched for nearly twenty-four hours with a yeti to switch between hours. The white haired hellion was in shock and Phil the Yeti had tried his best to comfort the boy, taking the bloody blue hoodie and washing it. He even offered Jack a cup of warm milk, but to no avail, as the boy did not eat anything, as he needed no such substances. That was another thing that made him different from the Easter Bunny, as both Bunnymund and North both needed food at times to survive or they would suffer from starvation. Sandy and Toothiana were pretty good without nutriment but even from time to time, the two Guardians still did not something in there stomachs. Jack on the other hand needed nothing to keep him from feeling hungry as he never felt the feeling since his time as a human. At times, he grew tired and would take naps, but Jack hadn't a meal in centuries. The thought made him have a knot in his stomach, as if trying to remember a sad memory. When Phil was denied by Jack of his drink, the yeti only stayed in comfort with the boy, lending a shoulder for the boy to rest on while he awaited the news of the surgery of the Easter Bunny.

After a few hours, North had arrived home with passed out Toothiana in his arms, whose body was literally bare and looked almost human. Jack didn't get a good look at her naked body because of North's red coat. Handing over the Fairy Queen to the yeti-women, Toothiana was also placed under full supervision as well, as she was very weak and North was worried she wasn't going to make it from the lack of non-believing children.

The conversation North and Jack had was very long and calm, as the large man told Jack about the conditions the two Guardians were in and he would do whatever he could to keep them alive. North had also informed Jack of Sandy's desperate attempt to do Toothiana's work while she was ill, sending dreams to the children of the world and retrieving teeth and leaving quarters behind as well. It was an easy task but thanks to the efforts of Sandy and North, they had managed to heal and mend the mistakes done by Jack Frost.

Bunnymund raised a brow at the hunched over boy, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oi! Why are you moping frostbite?"

Jack jumped at the pooka's demand, sitting up and running a hand through his hand. "Sorry Bunny…I was just thinking about everything that has happened."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Listen here mate, don't worry about it. North told me everything. Like how ya brought me here so the yetis could stitch me up. So thanks mate."

"But Bunny, it was my fault to begin with!"

"No it wasn't. It was the Fearlings, mate. You're not all to blame for all this mess."

Jack stood up, his face red from anger at the pooka's words. "You don't get it! A part of me…a part of me wanted all of this to happen! To hurt you, to make Toothiana suffer…the Fearlings were right about me. I'm just as bad as Pitch…" he ended with a whisper, looking down.

Rubbing his eyes, Bunnymund sighed. "Look Jack, I won't beat around the bush but you are right. But it's not you, mate. You aren't like that. You were just heartbroken about Toothy."

"W-wait how do you know about that?" Jack's face was no longer red from his outburst but from embarrassment, not know that Bunnymund knew his feelings. Shaking a hand at Bunnymund, he continued, "Never mind how you know that! Look Bunny…I'm just sorry about everything okay?"

"Well, shouldn't you be saying this to Toothy instead of me?"

"What?"

"Mate, you may have wounded my body but you almost killed Toothy in worse ways than mine. You stole her fairies, frozen her home, and she almost became a human again. I'd say these words should be at her, not me mate." Bunnymund said sternly, defending his lover with pride.

Jack's eyes widen a bit and he suddenly felt stupid, not even realizing what he had done to the fairy until finally someone had mentioned it. But Jack's memories of what he did during his time possessed were blurry and black, not really remembering any details of what had occurred. The boy did recall being in Toothiana's bedroom at one point but for what purpose he wasn't too sure. His temple started to throb a bit from a headache forming, coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Okay yeah you're right Bunny. I guess I better go find her."

"I'll help ya look for her." Bunnymund said, pulling the covers off his body, turning over to the edge.

"No Bunny, it's okay, I can find her on my own."

"Like I'm gonna let ya talk to my girl alone." The pooka replied, glaring at the shorter boy. Jack helped the rabbit from the bed, Bunnymund placing an arm around the white haired boy's shoulder. Jack smiled smugly at the large rabbit, only to feel his hair be ruffled playfully by Bunnymund.

"Don't ya smirk at me like that kid, I won't let ya outta of my sight when it comes to Toothy." Bunnymund chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, as if Tooth would ever leave you for a nuisance like me."

Both going over to the door, Jack opened the door, the two laughing amongst each other at their harmless banter.

"Yeah you're right, mate." Bunnymund laughed loudly at his own words, Jack only smiling in return.

Things seemed to be back to normal and Jack was happy that the pooka wasn't holding any grudges. Helping Bunnymund out of the room, Jack couldn't stop smiling as his thoughts felt more at ease.

* * *

The two Guardians found Toothiana with North and Sandy and once again, everything seemed slightly uncomfortable until the pooka hit the blue-eyed boy in the back of the head, knocking some sense into his blank stare at the fairy. After apologizing, Toothiana only hugged the boy in return, forgiving him.

"But only under one condition!" She sternly said, bringing her index finger up. "For one month you are to come to my palace once a week to clean my rooms and chambers!"

"Under my surveillance." Bunnymund grumbled, not liking the idea of Jack going into Toothiana's palace and having any alone time with her.

"Pfft. Someone's jealous." Jack smirked, poking the pooka with his staff. Bunnymund flushed, glaring down at the younger Guardian.

"Jealous? Of you? More like I don't want ya cold hands around my girl!"

"Yeah, that's called jealously Bunny." Jack laughed, jumping out of the way from Bunnymund's swipe. "Be careful now, you'll open your stitches!"

"If it's to give ya a black eye, it'll be worth it!"

"BOYS!" Toothiana protested, flying between the two, who immediately backed off. North and the Sandman smiled at the interaction between the three Guardians, keeping a close eye to make sure there playful quarrel didn't get to rough.

Once again, the Guardians were now the back to being "The Big Five", the normal interactions and routine finally back to normal.

* * *

"Aw man! I wish it was still snowing…I didn't even get a chance to make a snowman!" Whined Jamie, who was outside shoveling up his driveway. The snow was still around but it slowly melted with the full heat of the sun raying down on it. Even so, Jamie was still inclined to do his chores demanded by his father, outside shoveling the pavement.

Fixing his scarf around his neck, Jamie huffed when he scooped up the snow, clearing it out and shoveling it onto his lawn. When turning to go back to his sweeping, he blinked and stabbed he shovel into the ground, puzzled.

"What the...?" Just where he had shoveled, magically snow had reappeared, coating the driveway like freshly fallen snow. Jamie's nose twitched a bit at the coldness that hit his nose, smiling brightly.

"Jack!" Turning to look around, Jack stood there smiling, staff in hand. Jamie dropped the shovel and ran to the teenager, hugging him. Jack petted the top of his head softly.

"Hey kiddo. How have you been?"

"Oh Jack I have so many questions! Like what was with all the snow? Why didn't the Tooth Fairy come get my tooth?" Taking Jack's hand in his own, they talked hand in hand, Jamie forgetting (or maybe not caring) about the chore he was suppose to be doing. Jamie's parents weren't home and neither was Sophie, leaving the brunette to stay home alone for an hour or two while everyone was out. Where Jamie was leading the white haired spirit, he wasn't sure but right now, he could care less.

Jack smiled down at the boy and listened to the boy babble on and on about the events that had taken place, basking in the warmth that filled his heart. Even if he didn't have Toothiana, even if he didn't get his feelings returned, maybe this was good enough in the end.

Because as long as the children kept on believing in him, as long as he had North, Sandy, Bunnymund and Toothiana; his new family by his side, understanding and forgiving him no matter what obstacles that came along, Jack knew then that yes, he was happy.

"Well Jamie, have I got a story for you."

Jamie grinned at the taller boy, the two walking hand in hand down the street, on the way to the public park.


End file.
